Same Dark Places
by jaimie.bailey31
Summary: Percy Jackson is a world-famous singer, but no one really knows much about him, he never agrees to interviews or concerts. Why? He has anxiety. Annabeth Chase is an "ordinary" person, an aspiring architect but she has a secret. She has anxiety too. these two meet in unlikely circumstances, what will happen, love, hate, nothing? I suck at summaries, and this is my first story.
1. Maniac

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for just clicking on this. This is my first story and I had this idea floating around my head when listening to my favorite songs. Please Read, Review and maybe follow. I won't put up a schedule because I have exams coming up. This might be hard to read but please be nice. Please read! **

'**Kay bye.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

** _ **"No, nope, nuh-uh I won't do it." I said, sitting on my couch with my knees pulled up to my chest with my forehead pressed against them.

I should probably explain what's going on. My name is Percy Jackson, I'm a 21-year-old singer. Don't ask me how that happened, I still don't know, and it's been 3 years. Anyway, I'm talking to Silena Beckendorf, **(A/N: ****) **my therapist/friend. A beautiful woman who I love like a sister and have known since I was 16 and first diagnosed. I have anxiety, I have it now and I've had it for the past 5 years, but I guess it's been building all my life. My father, Poseidon, and my younger brother, Tyson, died in a car crash, my maternal grandparents died in a plane crash and my abusive ex-stepfather, Gabe Ugliano, died in a bank robbery (he was shot). You might not be surprised to find out that I have anxiety about leaving the house. I've watched as almost everyone I love, except Gabe, has been taken from me by the world. I know it's irrational, but I can't help but think that we would all be safe if we had stayed indoors, so now I'm here. Hiding from the world in my house.

I started singing as an outlet for my built up emotions but now it's heightened my anxiety. What if I go out and a fan sees me having a panic attack? I've kept this a secret from my followers and that is not the way I want them to find out.

Back to me curled up on the couch, Silena had just suggested group therapy, _group therapy_, I don't mind the _group _part but the _leaving the house to get there_ part I can't do. I've tried and tried to leave the house and there are only two places outside of my home where I feel safe, "Beautiful Pastries" bakery and my Mom and step-dad's house. The bakery I'll explain another time and it's self-explanatory why I feel safe at my mom's, she's my mom, of course I'll feel safe with her and my stepdad, Paul Blofis, is a great guy. It's been hard to make friends, but I have two close ones: Grover Underwood, Jason Grace . They understand my fears and have stood by me. We all have family issues and we stick together through them all. Cheesy, I know.

"C'mon Percy, it's only group therapy." Silena said hopefully shaking me out my thoughts to look at her. She always dresses casually to come and see me, we're friends, she's wearing faded jeans, a white button-down blouse, black boots with her hair down and very little make-up. I can't help but smile at her as I bring my legs down to a crossed position and placing my hands in my lap.

I look down sadly as I say, "You know why I can't."

She bit her lip in thought. "Percy, I'm not going to drop this. I only have a couple of people who are willing to go, but they're not really. . . talkers. I need you to go and to help lead the group."

"'_Lead the group'? _In case you haven't noticed,I'm not great at _talking _to new people. I'm not the guy to lead your group."

"Yes you _are_!" She insisted, "You're the _perfect _person. Please?"

"I'll think about it." I really didn't want to, but I can't say no to her puppy dog eyes. She smiled gratefully. "But I'm not saying yes." I warned her.

She nodded, "I understand." She threw her arms around me. _"See you at therapy."_ She whispered.

I looked at her in mock disbelief as she walked towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?"

She looked at me over her shoulder, "Home."

"No, no, no, we still have," I checked my watch, "22 minutes."

She huffed dramatically and flopped into the armchair. We sat in silence for a few minutes.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"Um. . . How's Beckendorf?" I asked lamely.

"Good, good."

"Good."

We stared at each other for a bit and eventually just burst out laughing.

"Alright, what do you really want to talk about?"

I thought about it but didn't come up with anything.

"I don't know."

"How did you feel today?"

"Good, normal."

"That's good." She noted. "Gotten any song new song ideas recently?"

"Yeah, yesterday I had some lyric ideas."

"Care to share?" she asked.

I grabbed my song book and guitar. My favorite guitar, sea green with a silver lining all the way around the edge on, like, the seam. _Every cloud has a silver lining_, my mom used to tell me that a lot because, well, we had a lot of clouds. That's what my life feels like, one big rain cloud, and this guitar is my silver lining. A light in the darkness and. . . more poetic things. I flicked through my book until I landed on the song I was working on.

I started to strum chords because I hadn't finished the song yet. I started to quietly sing.

_I took the supermarket flowers from the windowsill  
I threw the day old coffee from the cup  
Packed up the photo album Matthew had made  
Memories of a life that's been loved  
Took the get well soon cards and stuffed animals  
Poured the old Coca-Cola down the sink  
Dad always told me, "don't you cry when you're down"  
But mom, there's a tear every time that I blink_

_Oh I'm in pieces, it's tearing me up, but I know  
A heart that's broke is a heart that's been loved. . . "_

"I don't understand. Are your parents okay?" She leaned forward and stared at me, concerned.

"It's for my mom." I explain with my head facing down, "It's about what happened after my grandparents died. Their. . . anniversary, I guess, of their. . . their death is coming up in a few months and I wanted to do something for her."

"That's really sweet Percy."

"Yeah, but I want to visit her more."

"Then come to therapy." She pleaded.

"Okay, I'll _really _think about it."

"Yes!" she clapped her hands in celebration. I rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile.

We talked for a bit longer but then our session ended and she had another place to be. I watched her walk to her car from the doorstep, and I heard her say something to herself as she left. But, what I heard couldn't have been right. I must be hearing things. It can't be right.

_Stage 1 complete. _

It can't be right.

I grabbed my guitar and went outside to continue writing my song. I only have a few more months to write it and I'm not very good at focusing or writing songs quickly. It's hard to write songs that are real, but still hide my true emotions. It would be so easy to write a song about anxiety and depression but I have to keep those two areas of my life separate.

**A/N: Hello! Um. . . this is actually me from the future, I think I'm writing chapter 10 or 11 right now but I came back to change this chapter because I saw a post that was saying how all fan writers use Rachel as an easy villain when in the actual books she was a good character. (I personally always saw her as a bit desperate though) this is a really, really, really short chapter and I promise they get longer and better if you can deal with a few more short chapters. I might edit chapter 2 next. **


	2. Beautiful People

**A/N: Thanks **_**Vanadium Oxide **_**for following my story please leave a review with any questions you have, I know you have some because that chapter was confusing for me and I wrote it. This chapter's twice as long as the first one, 2,179 words. Also, when I read songfics I like to play the song in the background when the singer sings are. It helps me understand it better. So, I would recommend that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does I also don't own Jacob Kowalski, J. K. Rowling does. Also, all the songs that I use I will tell you the name and artist. **

'**Kay bye. **

Percy POV

I hate hay-fever, I tried to lie on the grass, but I wasn't getting any inspiration for a song, unless my fans would like a song about how much I hate hay-fever. Runny nose, itchy eyes and just bleh. I don't think they would. I wanted to leave my house. I KNOW, but I told you that I don't get anxious at Beautiful Pastries Bakery. I'll explain later. First, I got my vlog camera, I've been vlogging ever since I was diagnosed. It's my way to communicate with the "outside world". That's how my career in singing started. I started my channel and then started to post videos of me singing and it took off. I had companies asking for demos and offering me help with starting the career. I didn't want to stop vlogging though and my subscribers loved it that I kept it up.

I called Jason and asked him if he wanted to go with me to the bakery. He said he would come over before we left. I hummed and tapped my leg as I waited for him. When he arrived, we got in my car and I set up the gopro. Jason was texting someone, most likely Piper, his girlfriend. I shook my head at his lovestruck face. I took a breath to start my intro, then Jason said," Hey guys, what up, it ya boy Jason, commin' at you!". He went up to the camera when he said 'commin' at you'. He sat back down in his seat and looked at me, we just burst out laughing. When I could breathe enough, I just asked him "Why?"

"I just really wanted to, you better not keep this in."

"Oh, you know I'll keep it in, it's called quality content," I looked back at the camera, "Welcome to my vlog where we only have the highest quality content. So, today we're going to, you guessed it, beautiful pastries. Last time I went you guys asked for a story time about why I only go there. So, that's what we're going to do, after we get food." I started the car and Jason turned the radio on. My song "Beautiful People" started playing. Jason and I grinned at each other and started singing along.

_Jason and Percy together_

_We are, we are, we are_

_L.A. on a Saturday night in the summer  
Sundown and they all come out  
Lamborghinis and their rented Hummers  
The party's on, so they're headin' downtown  
('Round here) everybody's lookin' for a come up  
And they wanna know what you're about  
Me in the middle with the one I love and  
We're just tryna figure everything out_

_We don't fit in well  
'Cause we are just ourselves  
I could use some help  
Gettin' out of this conversation, yeah  
You look stunning, dear  
So don't ask that question here  
This is my only fear, that we become_

_Beautiful people  
Drop top, designer clothes  
Front row at fashion shows  
"What d'you do?" And, "Who d'you know?"  
Inside the world of beautiful people  
Champagne and rolled-up notes  
Prenups and broken homes  
Surrounded, but still alone  
Let's leave the party_

_That's not who we are  
(We are, we are, we are)  
We are not beautiful  
Yeah, that's not who we are  
(We are, we are, we are)  
We are not beautiful_

_L.A. mm  
Drove for hours last night and we made it nowhere (nowhere, nowhere)  
I see stars in your eyes when we're halfway there (all night)  
I'm not fazed by all them lights and flashin' cameras (uh)  
'Cause with my arms around you, there's no need to care_

_We don't fit in well  
We are just ourselves  
I could use some help  
Gettin' out of this conversation, yeah  
You look stunning, dear  
So don't ask that question here  
This is my only fear, that we become_

_Beautiful people  
Drop top, designer clothes  
Front row at fashion shows  
"What d'you do?" And "Who d'you know?"  
Inside the world of beautiful people  
Champagne and rolled-up notes  
Prenups and broken homes  
Surrounded, but still alone  
Let's leave the party_

_That's not who we are  
(We are, we are, we are)  
We are not beautiful, yeah  
Yeah, that's not who we are_  
_(We are, we are, we are)  
We are not beautiful_

_We are, we are, we are  
We are not beautiful _

(Beautiful people: Ed Sheeran)

We laughed as we pulled up to the café. I turned my camera off as we went in. We got our food and drinks and went back into the car. When we got back in, we turned the camera back on. Jason had been on his phone the whole time, sometimes giggling at the screen. I was in my own little world bubble, I wanted a relationship like Jason and Piper. Someone who understood my condition and didn't mind staying inside. Then I ran into a girl with beautiful blonde curls and intelligent grey eyes **(A/N: just kidding)**. We got back into the car and turned the camera back on. We got out so that we could film ourselves getting in the car, the life of a youtuber. "and we're back" I said as I got in.

Jason said, "let's do a car food haul!"

I bit back a laugh as I got the car ready. "Okay, I got a hot chocolate with blue marshmallows, a ham and cheese sandwich and blue chocolate chip cookies."

"I got a latte, donut and salmon and cream cheese bagel. Also, Percy, your diet hasn't changed in 15 years."

I gave an over-dramatic gasp and placed a hand over my heart, "I have been eating this meal since I was younger than 6!"

"How is it that you could do that math so fast, mentally, now but never when we were in school?"

"life's funny that way."

"Your trainer is going to kill you for that lunch, by the way"

"Worth it. Wait! I was going to tell them about BP!" Jason and I got into a more comfortable position, it was a long story. "Mkay, so… it had been a dark and rainy day-" Jason cut me off with a laugh, I shushed him, "it was, anyways, I was sitting by a window in my house after it had just stopped raining and I saw a delivery truck go past and drop something by my front gate. It had caused this huge spray of water, splashing the whole path. I went out to get my package and I saw a man holding a briefcase in one hand and groceries in the other, he was dripping wet on the side of him that faced the road…" I was aware that I was continuing with the story, but my mind was fully amerced in the memory.

_Memory _

_I was sitting in my bay window on the ground floor of my house, waiting for my groceries to arrive. I get them delivered so I don't have to leave, you know. Anyways, I saw them drop my package off, I never let strangers in through the gate, and I went to get it. I was bundled up in my favorite hoodie, my stich hoodie (Disney), but I was still cold. I'm always cold. I saw the man as I grabbed my package. He looked like he was in his thirties. He was wearing business-y clothes and was holding a brown briefcase in his hand and balanced in his other arm was a bag of groceries, the other bag was scattered on the sidewalk in front of him. His face was scrunched up in disgust and I saw that his whole right side, the side facing the road, was covered in water. The truck must have splashed him. I cleared my throat to get his attention and he opened his eyes to look at me. I gave him a sympathetic look as he looked at all the food on the sidewalk and his now-ruined suit. _

_He sighed, "What a day, the bank doesn't give me the loan, someone stole my wallet and now this," He looked up at me, "Hello, Jacob Kowalski " He put his stuff down and held out his hand to shake mine. _

_I looked back at my house, took a deep breath and stepped out of my garden to shake his hand, "Percy Jackson" I said._

_He frowned, "have we met?" I shook my head, "name sounds familiar." He bent down to get his stuff and I helped him. _

"_What were you saying about the bank?" I asked, I don't know why I trusted him so much. There was just something about him. _

"_Oh, they just declined my loan, no big deal" He said. I could tell it was a big deal for him. _

"_What was the loan for?" I asked. _

_He sighed, "I want, wanted, to open a bakery" He chuckled sadly._

"_Are you any good?" I know this sounds rude, but I'm really bad in social situations. _

"_I thought so, my Grandma taught me everything I know. I have some samples. Do you want to try one?" _

"_Sure! I love baked goodies!" I watched as he opened his briefcase to reveal a heap of pastries, I grabbed one and as I ate it, I could feel myself bouncing up and down like a child. "these are amazing!"_

"_Thanks, Man"_

"_Do you want to come in, I think I can help you?" _

"… then I helped Jacob open his bakery. Since my single 'Beautiful People' came out around the same time, we called the bakery Beautiful Pastries'. Now it's my favorite place to go. The End"

"Beauiful!" Jason exclaimed.

I laughed, "Make sure to like, subscribe, comment, download my playlist on Spotify. All of that, Okay bye guys, Love you!"

I covered the lens with my hand and turned the camera off.

"Can you drop me off-" Jason started

"-at Piper's, yes, yes I can." I started the car and turned the radio on and Ed Sheeran's 'Castle on the Hill' was playing.

"I used to love this song!" Jason said.

_When I was six years old I broke my leg  
I was running from my brother and his friends  
And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down  
I was younger then, take me back to when I_

_Found my heart and broke it here  
Made friends and lost them through the years  
And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown  
But I can't wait to go home_

_I'm on my way  
Driving at ninety down those country lanes  
Singing to "Tiny Dancer"  
And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill_

_Fifteen years old and smoking hand-rolled cigarettes  
Running from the law through the backfields and getting drunk with my friends  
Had my first kiss on a Friday night, I don't reckon that I did it right  
But I was younger then, take me back to when_

_We found weekend jobs, when we got paid  
We'd buy cheap spirits and drink them straight  
Me and my friends have not thrown up in so long, oh how we've grown  
But I can't wait to go home_

_I'm on my way  
Driving at ninety down those country lanes  
Singing to "Tiny Dancer"  
And I miss the way you make me feel, and it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill_

_One friend left to sell clothes  
One works down by the coast  
One had two kids but lives alone  
One's brother overdosed  
One's already on his second wife  
One's just barely getting by  
But these people raised me and I can't wait to go home_

_And I'm on my way, I still remember  
This old country lanes  
When we did not know the answers  
And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real  
We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill  
Over the castle on the hill _

"We're here!" I told Jason, stopping his singing.

"Thanks, can you pick me up at 9?"

"You know I hate night driving." It's true, anyone can be out there in the dark and I don't feel safe.

"Bring the -" He stopped as Piper came out.

"Hi Percy!" She called out to me. she doesn't know about my anxiety, but she seems to understand I have my reasons for not coming into her house.

"Hi Piper! See you later Jason!" I called out to them as I drove away.


	3. Count on Me

**A:N/ This chapter is all over the place because I was planning to do one song but then I changed it and then I changed POVs and tried to make a cliffhanger but now it sees rushed and I'm not really happy with it but yeah. I'm on holidays now so I can update more often. **

**Disclimer: I don't own PJO or HoO Rick Riordan does. **

'**Kay bye**

Silena called me when I was on my way home and I put her voice through the car's speakers, **"Hey, Perce!" **

"Hey, Silena"

"**Where are you?" **

"Oh, what time is it! I forgot about our session. I'm on my way back I just went to the café and dropped Jason off at Piper's"

"**Good job getting out of the house! I'll see you soon" **

"Bye, see you later Silena."

"**Bye"**

I looked at the clock, I had been out for 45 minutes and it takes 30 minutes to get back to my place from Piper's. That means I'll get home after being out for 1 hour and 15 minutes. I suddenly became very conscious of my breathing and beating heart. I felt like I was being compacted into a tiny square. I pulled over. I'm having a panic attack. I can't be out of the house for more than an hour, I feel like I'm going to be attacked or something. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down. I felt like someone was watching me and my panic levels spiked again. I opened my eyes, no one was there but I still couldn't calm down.

_C'mon, Jackson It'll be Ok. _I mentally scolded myself, it wasn't OK. I fumbled around the car and managed to turn the radio on, I couldn't hear the words but I could hear the melody. I focused on it. It was sad and I could feel my mood changing. Panic became sadness. I could see my Dad's face and my brother's. I loved them so much. And my grandparent's as they baked my favorite cookies and read me stories. I opened my eyes but couldn't see anything through the tears. I let them fall. I brought my knees up to my chest and rested my head there as I silently sobbed and listened to music. I don't know how long I was there it felt like hours but was most likely only 10 or 15 minutes.

I finally started up my car again and drove home. As I walked in Silena rushed up to me. "Percy! What happened? Where were you? Are you alright?" She asked as she saw my tear-stained face.

"I had an attack and then… just memories" She gasped and pulled me in for a tight hug. I buried my head into the crook of her neck. She stroked my hair and just held me.

"Do you want to write a song?" She asked

I tilted my head to look at her in the hug, "I'll try."

"Can I watch?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure, but it might be boring." I just sit on my couch and try to write a song, not very interesting work.

"I want to see how that musical brain of yours works." She smiled as she let go of me. I walked over and grabbed my favorite guitar.

She watched me for a while and finally asked, "what are you thinking?". I opened my eyes, I had closed them to think.

"Well, I don't drink but people tell me that their memories always resurface when they drink and that happens with my panic attacks. So I'm going to write a song about how drinks brin back the memories of people." I looked at her and she was beaming. "What?"

"You're just so smart and I'm so proud of you."

"I'm weak, I use my music to push back the sadness of losing those I love and the weakness that I can't leave the house for more than an hour without freaking out." Silena tried to cut me off with protests but I kept going, "So, I want to heal. And if you think group therapy would be a good way to heal, I have some ideas."

"What ideas?" she asked raising one of her naturally perfect eyebrows.

"Everyone coming to group therapy is new right?" She nodded slowly. "You don't have an official meeting place, right?" She nodded again. "And none of your patients are afraid of cafés, right?" She nodded before realizing what I was saying.

"Percy, that's brilliant! A little biased on my part, but I'll let them all know where we're going to meet." She said.

"Thank you, Silena." I said seriously.

"I'm so glad you're coming, Percy." She answered me. She paused before adding, "You're not weak your just…"

"Scared?" I asked her not looking her in the eyes.

"Hurt." She finished. I looked up into her eyes and saw they were filled with tears, I was surprised to realize that mine were filled up too. I blinked back my tears while she let hers gently fall. We sat there for a few minutes. After a while a realized that her hand was resting on my cheek. I leaned back a bit so that her hand fell. She looked at me sadly and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Percy, at group. And… and remember I'm always here." She headed for the door and left.

I turned and grabbed my guitar. I started to feel happier just holding it. I thought about Silena, where would I be without her. She was always there. She's one of the few people I can count on.

Count on me.

_That sounds like a song. _I thought.

I flipped the page of my music notebook, I'll finish my other song later.I started strumming and grabbed my favorite notebook and pen. I sat on the couch, cross-legged, and started writing. 3 hours later I started finalizing the song. I started playing it the whole way through.

What I didn't know was that I was not alone.

**Hazel POV (bet u didn't see that coming!) **

I had a pretty normal life. I was a freshman in college, had a part-time job and a group of really good friends. Only thing that wasn't normal was what I **did** for my part-time job. I cleaned a house, correction, I cleaned Percy-freaking-Jackson's house. It took me a while to stoop fangirling over him, but I kept it pretty cool my first couple months. Not really, I have a couple autographs. He really is a great guy when you get to know him, not just his singing.

Every morning that our cleaning schedules overlap, me, the other girl who cleans (Juniper) and Percy have a singing and dancing session. I have shifts on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday and Juniper cleans on Saturday and Friday.

I look forward to it every week, our dace sessions. Percy always asks us what we feel like. Usually, for me it's Disney or pop and Juniper is classical. Percy always put s o the music throughout all his speakers (he has a lot) and we dance around the house in our socks. We just slip and slide while singing. At first, I was nervous, I mean to sign in front of a world-famous pop star! I can't even sing well. But now, I've been working here for a year and I sig my heart out into a feather duster, while running around the mansion. It was Monday morning and I wasn't feeling too well. Perc always tells us to take the day off if we're not feeling well, but I like to always show up. I saw Percy through the window. He was sitting on his couch with his guitar balanced on his lap. He looked like he was about to sing. I love listening to him sing live, it's amazing. He feels awkward giving us private "concerts", so Juniper and I try to sneakily watch him.

I quietly unlocked the front door, it's always locked for some reason, and paused behind a wall to hear him sing. He took a deep shaky breath and started to strum his guitar. I couldn't tell if the tune was happy or sad, I think it was both.

(_Percy singing, _Hazel POV)

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you _

Percy's tone was sad and heavy but his strumming was up beat.

_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah _

His tone became more confident and happier. I edged around the corner to see his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips as he sang.

_If you tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
Beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will  
Remind you _

I wondered who he was singing about. A crush, girlfriend? No, I would know if he had a girlfriend. Was it a family member then? Or just a friend? I would guess a female friend if his feeling are this strong.

_Ooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

_You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah_

_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye  
You know you can_

_Count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
And you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

_Oh, oh  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_

_(Count on me: Bruno Mars) _

I clapped and Percy's eyes opened as his head shot up to look at me, he visibly relaxed as he recognized me.

"I didn't hear you come in." He stated somewhat nervously.

"No, you didn't. Who inspired that song Percy?" I said, getting straight to the point.

"A friend who's helped me through a lot." He said, not meeting my gaze.

I nodded, I could tell he didn't want to tell me any thing else about her. We waited in an uncomfortable silence for someone to say something.

We both started talking at the same time.

"I'll go clean the bathroom." I said at the while he said, "I have to edit a vlog."

We laughed and broke the awkward silence and went our separate ways. After I cleaned the bathroom as well as the hallways and Percy's bedroom I went down to the "main" floor which was the one above the basement. Percy was sitting at the kitchen bench with his laptop open, editing a video.

"Why do you have a study if you don't use it?" I asked him. I had only seen him go to his study to get stationary or chargers.

"Show. I don't like how stuffy it gets I there, and it feels lonely." He said simply

"Makes sense." I started doing some light tidying in the living room. Percy's music notebook was open, and I glanced down at the song it was open to, it was the one he was singing earlier. I was going to take a closer look at the lyrics when I hear Percy exclaim," Done!"

I laughed, he finally edited his vlog. "What is this, day 3 of procrastination?" I asked.

He looked offended, but I know that he was just acting, "I filmed this yesterday!" He said.

"Sure, Percy, sure…" I said suspiciously and then laughed. After a moment he laughed too, hen he stopped abruptly as he looked at his computer screen.

"How do you spell 'Pastries'" He asked.

"I think it's P-A-S-T-R-I-E-S" I answered as I folded blankets.

"Dam it." He said simply and did some quick typing on his computer. After a moment he said, "Perfect".

I looked around the room, it looked clean. I turned to Percy and saw him staring into space. He turned to me, "Have you had lunch?" I shook my head and he nodded, "Same." He pulled out his phone.

"What're you doing?" I asked him.

"Asking Leo to come over." Leo was his mechanic and personal chef. As we waited for him to arrive, we sat in silence. I could tell he was thinking about something important. I let my thoughts wonder. They went were they usually do, my friends. Specifically, my boyfriend, Frank Zhang. He's so kind, and sweet and just love him. I guess Percy and I were lost in our thoughts for a long time because there a knock at the door and we both jumped. Percy got up to answer the door and when he got his keys out, he realized that the door was unlocked, oops. I forgot to lock it on my way in, I was so distracted by his singing.

"Hazel, why is the door unlocked?" He said in scarily calm and quiet voice, Leo forgotten outside.

"Umm…" I said nervously.

"Hazel…" He said in the same voice.

"When I came in you singing and I guess I forgot. And since there are people in the house, I don't get why we need to lock it anyway, but I know you hate it when it' open and I'm sorry I won't do it again-". My rambling was cut off by Percy raising his hand. I closed my mouth half-sheepish, half-scared. I loved this job and I didn't want to get fired.

Percy took a deep breath," Just… Just lock it from now on."

I was so glad that he was giving me another chance I nodded my head a little too enthusiastically.

"Guys?" Leo called from the other side of the door.

Percy let him in, and we went to the kitchen. He asked what we wanted, and I asked for a chicken taco and Percy asked for a chicken salad. We both looked at him. He sighed, "Coach hedge found out about my bakery run." Leo and I understood how tough his coach is on him. After we ate our food there was a knock at the door. I was confused and I could see Leo was too, there wasn't anyone we were expecting. No one seems to come over unless Percy invites them over. Percy, though, seemed worried he went to the door and opened it a sliver, had a brief conversation with the person out there (who sounded like a woman) and then Percy closed the door. A car door could be heard closing.

"Hazel, have you finished cleaning?" He asked me. I nodded. "Leo, have you cleaned he kitchen and finished cooking?" He nodded. "Then I need you to leave." He asked us. Leo immediately got up and said goodbye. I got my stuff but lingered to see if Percy would tell me more. When he didn't, I said goodbye and left. On the way home I thought about how weird today was.

I walked in and greeted my roommate, "Hey, Annabeth."

**A:N/ HEYYY **

**HEY **

** Hello **

** I have a problem. Hehehehe, foreshadowing. *cough* Chapter 6 *cough* **

**Anywaysss, I think I want to make Annabeth a songwriter too, but I can't really decide. What do you think? Please review with your thoughts and questions. If you ask a question I will answer. OK? Ok. **

**ALSO! I have planned up to chapter 6 and I have lots of ideas for other chapters, it will be a long story. yay **

'**Kay Byee**


	4. Graveyard

**A/N: I've been waiting to write this chapter for a while. This stroy's starting to come together. What do you think? Please review/read/follow/IDK. I have nothing else to say except… **

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or a song writer or an American, so some of the things may be wrong but I'm pretty sure it's okay. **

**ALSO! The flashback in this chapter is a probably T or T+ so read at ur own risk. Dan dan daaaann. Hehehe **

Annabeth POV (Finally)

I woke up to the sunlight streaming in through my windows. I stretched and cracked my knuckles. I swung my legs out of my bed. I shivered. Fall was defiantly arriving. As I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I remembered that it was finally Saturday. Hazel, my best friend, always has cleaning Saturday mornings ad today she said when she's done, we can go out for brunch. Or as I call it, second breakfast. Hazel has been my best friend for the past, what, 5 years. I think so, I'm 21 now and we met in 10th grade.

I had just moved to the school and had no friends, she was the first person who talked to me and we've been friends ever since. I wasn't very popular in school, but hey, like 5% of the grade is considered "popular". So, most people aren't popular. There was one time in high school when I felt loved and special. I shook my head.

No.

Today is going to be a good day. I will not think about it, about him. I started shaking and shivering, this time not from the cold. I could almost feel the rain of fists…

_NO! _I yelled at myself in my head, _'DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!'_. But it morphed…

_Flashback _

'_No, please no.' I whimpered as I felt my skin burn where he hit me. _

_He roughly grabbed my chin to face him. 'You know you deserve this,' when I didn't answer he squeezed my chin until his fingernails drew blood, 'right?' He asked me in a scarily calm voice. I tried to nod but he was holding me too roughly. _

_I quietly whispered, 'yes…' he was constantly telling me my faults and how after this abuse, I would be fixed. I believed him. _

_End Flashback _

I opened my eyes, breaking my flashback, and looked at my figure in the mirror. My paled scars almost blended in with my sickly pale skin, they covered my body. Many were small crescents that came from his fingernails. They were mostly on my face and arms, the ones on my torso were covered by my tank top. I had been awake for 5 minutes and I had already had a flashback.

What a day.

Trying to keep positive, I continue with my day. I grabbed my softest pair of jeans and a long sleeve jacket. I was glad it was cold, gave me a reason to wear a long sleeve without sweating. I wear them all year round. To hide my scars from everyone, including me. I grabbed my phone and started to text my therapist, Silena Beckendorf.

_Annabeth Texting, _**Silena Responding **

_Hey Silena, are you free today? _

**I have a patient around lunchtime, but other than that I'm free. What happened? Are you alright? **

_I don't know, but I have a brunch planned. What about after lunch? _

**Sure, Annabeth. Have you been thinking about my idea? **

_Maybe… I'll tell you later. _

**I'll see you later, Annabeth. **

_Bye, Silena._

I turned my phone off and put it on my vanity. I took a quick shower and put on my clothes. I went to my kitchen to make 1st breakfast and turned on the radio. It wasn't the right song for my mood. I grabbed my phone and connected it too my Bluetooth speaker. I played my personal playlist. Mainly consisting of Percy Jackson. I love his music, his lyrics are so deep and, not gonna lie, he's _cute_. Did I also mention that he's my favorite youtuber? Yeah, I'm a little obsessed. It's almost like he actually gets what I'm going through with my anxiety and PTSD.

I danced around my kitchen, making my omelet. I knew all the lyrics to all of his songs. I thought I was an okay singer, but I don't sing in front of any one. I also can play the guitar and piano. I love music. It's helped me through a lot of tough times in my life.

I know, I know. I'm avoiding that crazy thing that just happened. I don't tell anyone about my flashbacks, or why I have them. I don't tell people who _he_ is and what he did to me. I shook my head, clearing the thought from my head. _'I won't let him control me today,' _I thought to myself, _'today will be a good day'. _

I ate my food while watching Percy Jackson's newest vlog. Ever since Lu- I mean… _Him_, I've been afraid of me, and physical contact, and new people, and being alone, yeah, it's a long list. Which leaves me anxious most of the time. I try tot live my life normally though. I've tried to overcome the things I'm afraid of; I got a roommate, try to go out still. Only think I can't overcome, is physical contact. Even people brushing past me or shaking her had would either give me flashbacks, make me anxious, or sometimes even tear up. I hate that even though he's far, far away and will never be able to hurt me again, he still has control over my life. Watching Percy's vlogs calm me and help me to feel like I was a normal person. Weird, I know. I've never even met him, he doesn't know my name, but just hearing him speak calms me.

I was shake out of my thoughts by his outro song. I had to rewind to almost the start of the video. Once I was done with the video and my breakfast, I checked the clock, 10:00. I was going to brunch at 10:45. 45 minutes to spare. What should I do? I went to the living room and opened YouTube on the TV, I watched some other YouTubers and rewatched some of Percy's videos. Hazel came in and shook my shoulder to get my attention.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Yup." I responded and turned the TV off. I watched as Percy's face on the screen faded to black. I guess I was staring at the screen for longer than normal because Hazel smiled at my expression.

"He's a really great person." I looked at her, I always forget that she works for him. I don't know how I always forget.

"Why is it that you always come back from there happier than when you leave. What do you guys do there?" Her stare became unfocused and her smile dreamy.

"What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas" she said.

"But this isn't Vegas, so spill." I demanded from her.

"No." she said with her head high, "C'mon, let's go to brunch."

I wanted to argue but I wanted food more. I know I ate an hour ago, but I just want food. OKAY?!

I huffed, "Fine." I followed Hazel out the door.

"Onwards, Annie, to the great stallion that shall brig us into the noble fight of brunch." Hazel said pointing at our car "heroically"

I played along, "Of course, my fair lady, but where, pray tell, shall the fight commence."

Hazel did her best not to giggle as she said, "Let me consult the mighty source of knowledge for the closest battle field." She rummaged around in her bag for her phone, the "mighty source of knowledge". After about a minute of searching she said, "I can't find my phone!"

"Did you leave it in the house?" I asked her.

"No, the last time I had it…" she trailed off.

"Where were you?" I asked her impatiently.

"I think I was at Percy's"

"Okay, so we can stop by at his place." I said calmly, _I might get to meet Percy Jackson_ I squealed to myself, mentally.

"No, no, you don't understand. He doesn't like meeting new people, much less them knowing where he lives…" she said frantically.

"Okay…" I said, trying to calm her down, "I'll wait here, and you can go back to his house."

"Okay, okay, thanks." She said while running a hand through her hair and getting in the car. She started driving down the street and I sat down on the steps up to our apartment and stuck my earphones in. I started bouncing my leg as I waited. About a minute later she drove back up, a smile on her face.

"That was quick." I remarked with my eyebrow raised.

She pointed down the road to a blue speck on the horizon. "He found it and met me down there."

I nodded, "Can we finally go to brunch now?" I whined like a little child.

Hazel laughed and nodded, "Yesss, I'm starving!"

We got in the car and drove to one of our favorite cafes, I got eggs benedict and Hazel got waffles. After we had eaten, we went to a near by store to do some window shopping. I was fresh out of college and Hazel was still in college, one nice thing a weekend was a treat. We tried on clothes we would never buy; our favorite thing was scarves and sunglasses. Some of those were crazy! Especially in thrift stores. Anyways, after the outing we went home and got into our pajamas and turned on a movie. So what if it was 2:00 in the afternoon, we are hardworking, responsible, adults. We watched movies until we couldn't stand it anymore than I read my book and Hazel texted her boyfriend, Frank. I looked up from time to time and saw her smiling into her phone like a love-struck high schooler, thinking she had the best boyfriend in the world, that she was _so_ lucky. I hoped that she really was in love with a good guy, unlike I did. I sapped myself out of it and continued to read my book. But I was reading the same paragraph over and over again, not taking it in. I decided that I had read enough for one night and watched some YouTube on my phone. Once I was bored of that, I got my song journal and started to write a song. It wasn't really coming to me, but I flipped back a few pages and found a song that I hadn't completed yet. Well, it was one of the many songs that I hadn't completed yet. I started at the lyrics I had so far.

_Oh, 'cause I keep diggin' myself down deeper  
I won't stop 'til I get where you are  
I keep running, I keep running, I keep running_

_They say I may be making a mistake  
I would've followed all the way, no matter how far  
I know when you go down all your darkest roads  
I would've followed all the way to the graveyard _

Another song about my past. I had a tune that was stuck in my head, but I don't think it would work with these lyrics. I grabbed my guitar, grey with a gold trim, and tried to strum the tune, but it just wasn't working. I grabbed my mini keyboard instead and plugged my headphones into it. I started to build up the song.

An hour later I felt my phone buzz, I looked at it seeing messages from Silena, apologizing for not being able to come. I had honestly forgotten about it. I texted her reply simply saying _I'm okay now._ I turned off my phone before she could reply and went to climb into bed and snuggled under the blankets, drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Please review and follow. I know it doesn't take that long, please? **


	5. Songless

A/N: I was rereading my chapter after I posted it and noticed a mistake that I'm too lazy to change. Sooo, Annabeth is afraid of MEN not me. Hehe… yeah.

Annabeth POV

I woke up and looked at the sunlight streaming through my windows. I rubbed my eyes and cracked my knuckles. Again. My routine. I sighed and smiled, upload day. Call me a fangirl, because I am, but I every day that Percy uploads becomes a good day. I have his schedule memorized and I never miss a video. It always blows my mind how basic his vlogs are, they're just his life, and yet they are funny, entertaining and always make me happy. It's just his attitude and aura. I quickly showered and put on a fresh set of clothes. I made a smoothie for breakfast.

I was putting off watching the video, I really wanted to savor the moment. Yeah, I'm really weird. ANYWAYS, after I made my smoothie I sat down on the couch with my phone. I opened youtube and started watching his video. Once it was done, I sighed sadly, until next upload then.

I looked around the room, Sunday. What to do on Sunday. Hazel was out with her boyfriend, Frank, and we had no plans together today. I stretched and thought about what I should do today, something with people. I didn't feel like being alone for too long today, being alone makes bad things happen. Specifically, flashbacks and bad thoughts. Not very fun. I didn't have many friends because of my inability to touch people or hang around boys. So, what should I do? What I always do when I'm sad, lonely, or scared, call Silena! I turned my phone on and opened her contact and pressed call. Actually, I pressed video call. Whoops?

_Video call_

"Hello?" She asked, her face slightly confused.

"Oops! I pressed video call!", I noticed her weird background, it looked like a house. But it wasn't her house, "Where are you?" I asked her.

She looked around nervously, like she forgot where she was, "Um, just a friend's house." I could hear a voice in the background, it sounded like a man. Judging by how nervous she was, I wasn't supposed to know where she was.

"Well, are you free today?" I asked, if she wanted me to know where she was, she would tell me.

"I don't know, let me check," she said and walked off screen. I could hear the male voice again, it seemed to be getting closer and louder. While she was gone, I looked at the part of the house I could see. It looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I thought I could see part of a guitar in the far corner, it was sea green and the edge was shiny, maybe silver? I _know _that guitar. I started at it, trying to figure it out. While I was trying to figure it out, I saw an arm reach in and grab something off the floor. It was tan and muscular defiantly a man's arm. Before I could understand what was happening, Silena came back. "Yeah, I can come over in an hour or two," she said, "Unless you need me to come earlier." She added hastily.

I shook my head, "No, i'll see you in two hours?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said, she seemed relieved to end the call, that made me suspicious. Why didn't she want me to know where she is? Whose arm was that? I decided to ask her later. Play it dumb now.

"See you later, Silena." I said

I hung up and looked around the living room. _I really need more friends_, I thought to myself. Where to find friends? Online? No, too many weirdos. Mall? I'm too shy. Work? I've tried, my anxiety just makes me run away nervous.

Mmm..

What do I do? Silena wasn't coming for another 2 hours. _It's a really nice day, _I thought_, maybe I should go for a run, or a walk. _I went to my room and changed into a sports bra and leggings, I threw on a baggy long-sleeved shirt. I put on my favorite socks and running shoes. I grabbed my headphones, phone, and house keys. I locked up the apartment and popped in a single headphone. I texted Hazel that I was going out, turned my music on and started jogging down the sidewalk.

There were picnic tables on lush green hills that slopped down to a small manmade lake that shimmered in the sunlight. There was a wooden arch bridge over the lake and ducks in the water. I took a rest on grass close to the lake and watched the ducks dive for fish.

Suddenly, someone touched my shoulder. My hands, which were resting on the ground, dug into the dirt so hard and fast my fingers sunk all the way in.

_He's back, he found me, run, run. _My fear keeps repeating.

_Impossible, he's in jail. Turn around. _My common sense argues.

I rigidly turned my head to see who was touching me. The sun was in my eyes so I could only see their silhouette. It was a man. I'm a clever girl and some part of my brain registered that this was not the same build that _he _had. But panic does weird things. I started to stand up, my whole body shaking. I could start to see his hand raise up. He was going to hit me. I felt like I was back in that kitchen. The last beating, the worst beating. It had been hours, but it felt like years.

I shook myself, happy place, happy place. What is my happy place? Where am I most happy? The only place I could think of was sitting on the couch watching Percy Jackson's videos or listening to his music. I took a deep breath. I focused on his face. Brown hair and hazel eyes. Not blond with blue eyes and he would have had a scar from where I cut him. I saw his lips moving and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"Miss? Miss are you alright? I was wondering if you could take a picture of me and my friends?" He asked, concern etched on his face and laced in his voice. I stared to calm down, but I was still trembling.

"I'm sorry. I-I-I have to go." I stammered, I turned around and jogged away. Tears streaming down my face.

I ran all the way home. Unlocked the door and once I was inside, I put my back to the door and slid down until I was on the floor with my arms hugging my knees to my chest. I put my head on my knees and cried.

No.

I sobbed.

I sat there for so long, until I couldn't cry anymore. I couldn't move. I couldn't think. There was a knock at the door, I checked the clock and Silena was supposed to come in 15 minutes. I buried my face back into my knees and tried to block out the sounds of the world. Sweet silence.

_Knock knock._

Uhhh. I got up from the floor and opened the door.

"Why is it so dark?" Silena scanned the room and when her eyes landed on my face she sucked in a breath, "Sweetie, what happened?" she didn't wait for an answer, but she rushed forward and engulfed me in a hug. A motherly hug. My mother left when I was very young, so I had never had a motherly hug before. The hug itself was enough to make me cry, and I might have been able to hold it in but combined with my episode I couldn't stop me from sobbing into her shoulder.

She guided me to the couch, and I tightened my hold on her. My crying lasted for a long time. Silena held me the whole time. We just sat there in the dark, she started stroking my hair. I tried sucked in a deep breath, but it came out as a splutter. I started hyperventilating. Silena started to quietly shush me.

"It's going to be okay, sweetheart." Siilena said soothingly.

"No, no, I'm never going to be okay." I said thickly.

"You will be okay." Silena said firmly, pulling me away from her.

"How do you know? Someone touched my shoulder, he wanted me to take a picture for him, and – and – and I broke down. I'm so weak and fragile." I said angrily.

"And you have every right to be, no one deserves to go through what you went through. You are a strong, beautiful, amazing woman." Silena told me firmly. I gave her a shaky laugh. She gave me a smile that didn't extend to her eyes. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know." I told her, "Watch a movie?" I suggested. I tried to sound upbeat, I could do this. I have two great friends who love me. What else do I need?

"Which one?" Silena asked, I could tell we were both avoiding talking about the issue, my issue. One day, could be soon or very far away. But, one day we can address it. But for now, we can just lounge around on the couch watching chick flicks.

"Mean Girls." I suggested.

She looked at me like I had suggested we go shopping and try on all the lipstick shades. "Mean girls!"

"What? You don't like it?" I asked innocently.

"No, no, I love it. I just didn't think of it as an "Annabeth" movie. but, Ummm, let's watch it. I'll get the popcorn." She stammered.

I smirked at her confusion I bought the movie from Google Play and changed into my pajamas I got an extra set of pajamas for Silena. I went back to the living room and saw Silena setting the popcorn down. I handed her the pajamas. She thanked me and went to change.

I grabbed my pillows and duvet, curled up on the couch and waited for Silena. When she came back, I started the movie. There's something soothing about watching stupid movie with drama and twists and turns.

Halfway through the movie, Hazel came home. "Ooo, Mean Girls?" she had asked. She launched herself onto the couch and snuggled in with us. After the movie finished, Silena said goodbye and left. Hazel had fallen asleep as the movie was ending and I didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, I leaned against her and let my eyes flutter shut.


	6. Also Songless

**A/N: I do NOT understand my timeline. So, let's pretend that there's some time between chapters 3 & 4. SPOILER: in chapter 3 the person who came to the door was Silena telling him that group therapy had been moved, okay? Okay. Also! When Percy asks Hazel if she's had lunch? Let's change that to dinner. Sorry. **

**16 followers?! I know that doesn't seem like a lot but my class was only 17 people. So, including me, that's my whole class waiting for me to post. Speaking (or typing, whatever) of posting, don't get used to this. I had some spare time and I felt like writing.**

**My sister is actually getting married in a few days! *squeals* And I'm going to be a junior bridesmaid. Yay! I should be back at typing after the wedding, or before. Honestly, I have no idea. **

**I couldn't reply to this review for some reason, so I'll answer the question here:**

**To: celestie (Guest)- I'm so glad you like the story! I will include the Heroes of Olympus 7, Grover, Nico and Juniper. Maybe I'll include Zoe Nightshade, Will Solace, Calypso and maybe some others. **

**To: PercabethToInfinity- I haven't actually seen the Sea of Monsters movie. I'm going to watch it soon. Then I'll see if I'll add "To Feel Alive". I'm so glad you loved it. I did not see the musical.**

**On with the chapter. **

'**Kay bye.**

_Annabeth POV_

"_Annabeth?" _I heard a voice say.

"Mmm", was my very intelligent self said.

"Annabeth, good morning." The voice said again.

"Mmm, five more minutes" I slurred.

"I made foooodd…" The voice taunted.

My eyes opened wide. Hazel's face came into view. "Pancakes?" I asked.

"With whipped cream and berries." She whispered.

"Five more minutes." I said and buried my face into my pillow again.

Hazel laughed, "Annabeth!" she said accusingly.

I laughed too and pulled my face from the pillow mass. I got out of my couch bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes as we walked to the kitchen. The steaming mass of pancakes greeted me. Hazel went to the fridge to get the syrup. I sat down and wiggled in my seat out of anticipation. I loaded up my plate with pancakes and topped them off with syrup, strawberries and whipped cream. Hazel sat across from me, her plate mirroring mine.

"So? Today, do we have any plans?" I asked her in between bites.

"I don't have any plans. I just have some lectures to attend and maybe edit my essay again. You?" she asked.

"Just my internship." I answered. We finished our breakfast in silence. After I had eaten, I thanked Hazel, went to my room, showered, brushed my teeth, and changed. I got my keys, said goodbye to Hazel and went out to the car. Hazel and I got this car for such a cheap price, but we love it, even if it does break down sometimes. Hazel even insisted on naming it, she calls it (him, I guess) Arion. I drove "Arion" to the Architectural firm where I intern. I've interned there for a few years, since I was 17, they've offered me a full-time job before, but I didn't want to overwork or stress myself out too much. I need healing time. I flicked through the radio and bobbed my head along to all the songs.

Once I arrived, I greeted my boss and went to my little desk. I sorted through my papers and found my sketch I was working on. I was a design for a building façade. It was a competition between the interns of the company. Whoever made the best façade would be chosen to work with the architects of the building and make their sketch a reality. I was almost done with it, just a few more construction lines and I would be done. I put my sketch away and started to do the little assignments I was given.

I worked for another few hours, although it doesn't feel like work to me. I love my job and hope that one day I can finally become a full-time architect. Design my own house and buildings for the city. I was packing up my things when my boss came around. I handed him my sketch. He smiled as he scanned the paper.

"This is amazing, Annabeth!" He exclaimed

I gave a little laugh, "Thank you sir."

"Will you reconsider your decision on my offer?" He asked with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

I gave him a sad smile, "I'm sorry, I can't."

"Not even head architect?" He asked.

I felt my eyes get wide, _head_ architect. I would oversee all the projects and other architects. Most people would have to wait years and would have to work for years to even be considered for the job. But still, that job requires a lot of commitment and time. I can't afford that stress.

"No, I'm sorry, but I have a lot going on in my life now. I just have to figure some things out." I answered him.

"Alright Annabeth, but if you change your mind the spot will be open a little while longer." He said, sadness all over his face.

I nodded, "Thank you, Sir"

He walked away, looking at my drawing, mumbling something about _"incredible design" _and "_real potential" _I smiled at the compliments and started walking towards the car. I drove home as fast as I could. I couldn't wait to get home. I had an appointment with Silena again. Since yesterday's was last minute, I had an appointment two days in a row. Maybe I could finally tell her what happened with that boy at the park yesterday.

~Page Break~

I pulled into the apartment building and walked into the lobby, took the elevator up to our floor, unlocked the door and promptly flopped on the couch. Another thing to mention, Hazel was on the couch.

"OW! Annabeth!" she shrieked.

I rolled off her and sat next to her. I looked her over, she was wearing a cute, short gold dress that wrapped around her and she was wearing gold heels. She was also wearing makeup (a rare thing for her) that made her facial features pop. The gold eye shadow matched her eyes and the pink lip-gloss shimmered. Her hair was loose and flowing down her back

I gave her a dramatic confused/surprised face, "Where are you going?"

She blushed, "Frank's taking me out to a nice restaurant."

I may have squealed a little. "Ooo, where are you going?"

"I don't know, it's going to be a surprise." She said happily.

"What happened to 'no plans'" I asked her accusingly.

"He called me and said he had a surprise date for me."

"Okay."

There was a knock at the door.

Hazel squealed, "That must be Frank! How do I look?" She asked frantically.

I laughed, "Hazel, you look _amazing_!" I told her seriously. She gave me a grateful smile. "Now go answer that door, girl!"

She got up and answered the door, I waved to Frank.

"Have fun you two." I said, "Have her home by 11." I told Frank sternly, giving him a death glare. "Byee!" I closed the door.

Right after they left, I headed to my room and changed into baggy sweatshirt and sweatpants. I took off the little makeup I was wearing, tied my hair up and put on my fluffy socks. Now I can relax. I texted Silena asking her if she was on her way. She didn't answer, which was odd for her.

A second later my door flew open.

"What up?" Silena said as she walked in.

I must have jumped a foot into the air and maybe screamed a little. "Ahh! Silena!"

She had the guts to laugh at me, laugh! I glared at her and she stopped. I can give a pretty harsh glare when I want to. She smirked at me and closed the door, she walked over and to sit next to me on the couch. Her face became serious and a little sad. Her expressions change quite quickly.

She set her handbag down on the coffee table. She stared at it or a few seconds. I cocked an eyebrow I her direction. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Then opened them and released the breath. She put on a small smile, I don't know if it was fake or not. She's a good actor. I put on my "calculating" face as everyone calls it, I call it my "resting" face.

"So…yesterday…" Silena started.

She's nervous, scared even. Of what? Me? That I'll break down, burst into tears.

I sighed, "I just got startled."

"I need to know _more_ than that, Annabeth. I am your friend but also your therapist, I have to monitor your progress and I need to see if we need to up your medication, or more sessions. I need to _know, _Annabeth, please." She said earnestly, almost desperately.

She's always to calm and collected, this outburst surprised me. I hate being reminded that I'm on medication, quite a few, really. Sometimes I do try to hide things, but she can read me well. She knows when I'm hiding things.

I took a shaky breath, "I went for a run in the park" she looked like she was drinking in my words, happy that I was finally talking to her, "I had sat down when this guy touched my shoulder, my fingers dug into the dirt. I could barely move. I was so scared. I looked at him and I was just back into that kitchen."

I hadn't told her absolutely everything about my history. There are only to people in this whole world who know the _entire_ story, me and him.

"Turns out," I said, "he only wanted me to take a picture of him and his friends. I just sprinted the whole way home." My voice cracked towards the end.

"Always the kitchen." She said quietly.

"Always the kitchen." I agreed.

"Why?" She asked.

"It was his favorite place to-to-to beat me." I said, my voice quivering.

"How-how do you cope with um-other kitchens?" she asked, trying to keep herself together for my sake.

"Pretty good," I said, "it was usually dark, when he hit me, so I- I guess kitchens that aren't dark don't trigger me as much."

"Alright." she said, she pulled a little notebook from her bag and started writing in it.

She hasn't done this for a while, all the writing and "feeling" questions. She did it for the first few sessions, to understand me and what treatment I needed. I shifted in my seat.

Silena noticed my movement, "I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable." She said kindly.

"It just, it feels different." I couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"I know, I don't think we'll have too many more "formal" sessions. But yesterday was just, eye opening for me, that maybe-maybe we need to focus on pushing forward." She said carefully.

"'Pushing forward'?" I asked.

"Healing, Annabeth." She said.

"I'm trying, Silena. I really, really want to heal." I told her, almost angrily.

"Believe me, I know. That's why I want you to come to group therapy." She said and sighed.

I was about to say 'I don't know' but I knew this was the way to heal, I took a deep breath, "Okay."

I looked away. I moved my hands to grip my knees, to keep them from shaking. I didn't want to talk about this anymore. I think that Silena understood. Like I said, she can read people. She put her notebook away, crawled across the couch and engulfed me in a hug. I wrapped my arms around her neck. I buried my face in her shoulder.

_Don't cry. Don't cry_. I kept telling myself. Apparently, my eyes had other plans. Tears poured down my face and fell into Silena's hair.

"I'm sorry." I whispered into her shirt.

She pulled back, "No. No, don't you ever-ever say sorry. You deserve to cry. You deserve to be mad. You deserve to hate the world, but you keep pushing on. Your _so_ brave, Annabeth. Don't you forget that." She told me, a fierce light in her eyes.

"You should be a motivational speaker." I told her after I had dried my tears and breathed for a bit.

She shrugged. "I try."

I laughed a little. Leaned back and stretched. I looked at my arms, hidden in my sleeves. I pushed the sleeves back. My scars fully visible. I heard Silena suck in a small breath, I hardly ever show her my scars. I crawled over and sat in front of her. I held out my arms to her. She gingerly grabbed them. She ran her fingers over my biggest scars. I could almost feel her thoughts, 'Oh, Annabeth,' I laughed a little. Mostly out of awkwardness. I just felt like she should know more about _me_. As much as I hate them, the scars are part of me.

"You should wear short sleeves more, you know?" she said after she had examined my arms.

"What?" I said surprised.

"You've got a beautiful body." She said.

"But my scars." I said numbly.

"Everyone has scars, Annabeth, physical or emotional. Wear them, don't hide them." I didn't have an answer to that.

We talked for a while, maybe a half hour. Some small talk, some serious talk, some in between. I kept repeating what she had said in my head, "Don't hide". During Fall and Winter, it's too cold to wear short sleeves. So, I had two months to prepare myself to wear short sleeves. Honestly, I'm sick of sweating in my long sleeves during the warmer months. But I'm scared. Scared of people asking about them or asking if I'm okay.

Silena checked her phone. "I've got to go."

"Alright." I said, distractedly. _Don't hide. Wear them. _

"You okay?" she asked me.

"I don't know."

"Sorry, it was a stupid question. I mean, are you alright right now?"

"Yeah, yeah I think I am."

"Okay, well, bye, then. I'll text you the location to therapy, see you tomorrow." She said, frowning.

"Bye, Silena." She nodded and left.

I watched some YouTube videos and waited for Hazel to get home. I couldn't wait to hear about her date. She goes "out" with Frank quite often. But they both don't have enough money to go on fancy dates. I'm just so excited for her. Obviously, I won't be dating for years, if ever, but I just love seeing how in love she is. She's the happiest she's ever been.

I heard the door handle shake. I got up, ran to the door, threw it open, grabbed Hazel and dragged her onto the couch.

"Spill." I demanded.

"We went to dinner at that new fancy place a few streets away, then he walked me home and bought me ice cream on the way. He ended with a kiss goodnight at the doorstep." She told me quickly with a dreamy expression on her face.

I knew I wouldn't get any thing else out of her. "I'm going to go and work on my sketch." I told her what I didn't tell her was that I had handed in my sketch this morning. I just wanted to be alone. Away from her love. I'm happy for her, but I want to be happy too. Add it too the list of things I want. Right along with: touching people, hanging around others, having no flashbacks, and other things.

I brushed my teeth, changed, showered and crawled into bed. Hazel and I share a bedroom. I have such bad nightmares that I asked her to move in with me. I was really embarrassed, but she wanted to do it. Proof that she is the nicest person in the whole world. She was talking to Frank on the phone in the living room, even though she just saw him. I fell asleep listening to the sound of her quiet laughing and whispered conversations. It was early, but I had the feeling that tomorrow was going to be a big day. Bigger than I could imagine.

**A/N: How was it? It was a long chapter, around 2500 words. Yay! The last two chapters have been more centered around Annabeth's pain. I'm sorry if it's too sad or repetitive. I enjoyed writing it. Which is kind of sad. Anyways, the next chapter is where it all comes together. Hopefully. **

**Please review, I really love it when you do. I really love it. **


	7. Group Therapy

**A/N: This is it. The moment we've all been waiting for. At least the moment **_**I've **_**been waiting for. *squeal* **

**My sister's wedding went GREAT! I may or may not have collected some ideas for a wedding if I was ever going to write a wedding of two characters. **

**This is a long chapter and it will continue to next chapter too. So, happy part 1? **

**Reviews: **

**Justin (guest): You'll see.**

**Percabethtoinfinity: I tried to find it on youtube, but I couldn't. I don't really want to spend $5.00 to watch it. I listened to the song though. I don't know how I would incorporate it into the story. **

**Celestie (guest): I'm glad you like it. **

**I hope you like this chapter, it's where the whole story comes together. **

**Disclaimer: I always forget this, I'm sorry, but I am not Rick Riordan or J.K Rowling and I don't own anything you recognize. **

'**Kay bye. **

_Annabeth POV _

_This is good, this healthy, group therapy will go according to plan. _I told myself

I was on my way to the location that Silena sent me. I thought it would be at an office or a mental health center, not a _café_. She probably had a reason why, but she didn't tell me. I hate not having the answers. I hate being kept in the dark. I also hate the dark.

I parked outside the café. _Beautiful Pastries, _Percy Jackson's café. Why here? It doesn't even look open. The blinds were all pulled down. Was I in the right place? I was about to call Silena when I noticed a small sign taped to the window.

GROUP THERAPY TODAY

How did Silena get the owners to close the café for the day? Did she pay for it, have good connections? A million possibilities flew through my head. I cautiously opened the door. There were chairs placed in a circle in the middle of the room. Well, one 3-seater couch and three chairs in a semicircle around it. Odd, considering there are lots of other chairs available

"Hello?" I called out. My voice echoed around the deserted room.

"Annabeth?" Silena came out of one of the doors at the back of the café. "Your early."

"I'm always early." I told her bluntly.

"I know. Stupid question. Take a seat." I sat down on one of the chairs in the circle.

"Annabeth, can you please seat on the farthest left side of the couch?" Silena called out to me.

_Odd Request_. I thought, but I did what she asked.

I watched as people started to slowly trickle in. So far there were only 3 other patients. One middle aged lady with her hair sticking up in all different directions. Her eyes crazed and scanning the room constantly. Her hands clutching a handbag. Her socks were mis matched and she was wearing sandals with them. You do you, lady. Her sweatpants were stained and torn. Her long-sleeved shirt was also stained.

There was a teenaged boy too. He was constantly running his hands along his arms and legs. Like there were insects crawling around him. The idea sent a shiver down my spine. Spiders. Ew. He was wearing simple jeans and a white t-shirt. Everything hung loosely off his frame. He was thin and his skin sickly pale. his hair was cut short and dark, his eyes were clear blue but rimmed with red. Like he's spent most of his time crying. Or trying not to cry.

The last patient was a man in his late 40s or early 50s. He looked _tired_. His shoulders slouching and is back arched. His posture was defeated. Like he didn't want to fight anymore. He was wearing dress pants and a button-down shirt. His shoes shined.

I wondered what happened to all these people. I wondered if they were thinking about me. I wondered if they could tell that I had been hurt. What if they were like me? Silena sat next to me. there was only one seat left in the circle. To Silena's right. She was watching the door, waiting. Stalling.

Therapy was supposed to start 15 minutes ago. Suddenly the door flew open. A man ran inside. My first thought: He's late. My second thought: He's _hot_. My third thought: OMG, IT'S PERCY JACKSON. I smiled, I grinned. Then I composed myself and resumed my normal face. He wasn't looking at me though. His eyes were fixed on Silena.

I followed his gaze. Silena's eyes were shining with tears of joy. She had her hands covering her mouth, but I knew she was smiling. How could he have this affect on her. I didn't think she was a fan and it looked like she was surprised that he actually was here. _Here_. Why was _he here? _Not for therapy. Impossible. Was he just here for the café, it is his, after all? That must be it.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, he tore his gaze from Silena and scanned the rest of the crowd. Is eyes fell on me. I felt a tingle down my spine. Goosebumps appeared on my arms, I rubbed them through my shirt. I tried to break eye contact with him, but his gaze was too intense. He has such pretty eyes. Swirling sea green. He looked so handsome in just tight blue jeans and a light blue hoodie.

Not here for the café then. He said he was late. Is he a part time therapist? No. He can't be a patient, can he? He's always so happy. On his vlogs anyways. Was he faking it? Cutting the bad parts out? Is he actually always happy? Questions like these ran through my mind.

Silena patted the seat next to her, inviting him over. He walked over and sat next to her. His shoulders were tensed, his hands shoved in his pockets. The couch was comfy, but he sat on it like it was embedded with spikes. Like he was going to run away at any time. Why was he so uncomfortable in his own café? It was him in a room, the walls were a pale sea-green. One had a mural of waves. The chairs were black metal with blue cushions on them. There were some couches scattered around. Display cases lined the back, with all the deserts in them. The cash register next to them. The front windows also displayed some of the cutest desserts. All Jacob's creatures and monsters.

"Alright," Silena said, I moved my gaze from Percy to her, "now that we're all here, let's get to know each other a bit."

My heart was racing, please don't start with me, please don't start with me. Silena looked at me, I begged her with my eyes, _NO, NO, NO_. She smirked at me and turned to the others. _Phew, _I thought.

"Annabeth, why don't you start?" she was smiling until she saw my face, a look of terror passed across her face. Then she put the smile back on.

"Of course, Silena." I told her, a fake smile on my face and my voice sickly sweet. I turned to face everyone, and my throat went dry.

_45 minutes earlier_

Percy POV

I paced my living room, wringing my hands.

"C'mon, Percy, you have to go." Grover told me.

"I can't, I can't." I muttered.

"Jacob will be there, Silena will be there, you'll be alright." Jason tried to reason with me.

"What if I get recognized?" I asked them.

"Who's going to _recognize_ you at a therapy session." Grover said.

"Even if someone _does_ and they tell the whole world, who's going to believe them?" Jason said.

"Why not, because everyone who goes there is _mentally unstable_." I said defensively.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Jason said tiredly.

"I know." I mumbled.

"If you're that worried about being recognized, we _could _give you a disguise." Nico said, coming out of the shadows.

We all turned to him, I liked where this was going. "Like?..." I prompted.

"Wig, contact lens, suit, the works." He shrugged.

Jason and Grover tried to protest. I shushed them. I told them I wanted to see where this goes. Nico dragged me upstairs. He grabbed a box from the bottom of the closet. I asked him what it was. I gave me a smile that chilled my bones. He put my hair back into a wig cap and put a blonde wig, like Jason's hair, on me. Blue contacts to cover my sea green eyes.

He showed me a mirror. It wasn't me. The black dress pants and white button-down shirt. I went downstairs. Jason and Grover looked at me, horrified, confused and sad. I thought about Silena, how would she feel. Seeing me like this.

"No, I'm going as myself. I don't care if I get recognized." I turned on my heel at the stairs and went upstairs. I took everything off and put on my most "me" outfit. A blue hoodie and blue jeans. Better.

"Also, blonde, blue eyes, fancy clothes, I don't want to be Jason."

I checked my watch, I was going to be a bit late. Perfect. That means I wouldn't bee there for as long.

"Wish me luck." I told them.

Grover rushed forward and wrapped his arms around me. He could almost sense my emotions. He knew I was scared. I pushed my face into his curly hair.

"Bye Grover, thank you" I whispered.

"Good luck Per-r-r-cy." He choked on the last word.

I waved to my friends and got into my car. I took a deep breath, I _got _this. I drove to the café, parked out front and burst inside. I immediately locked eyes with Silena. Her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes shined with tears. Oh no, if she cries, I'll cry and then I bet the whole group will be bawling. She managed to contain herself.

"Sorry, I'm late." I told them, my eyes scanned the group. One young woman caught my eye. Blond with grey eyes. When she had first seen me, her emotions were a rollercoaster. I had watched her out of the corner of my eye. Disgusted, then intrigued, then pure joy and surprise, then calculating and resting. All in a range of maybe 3 seconds. Impressive. And I though my emotions were confusing.

Could she have recognized me? What are the_ chances_ that a fan of mine has the same therapist and was put into the same group therapy? I'm no good at math, but I'm pretty sure the chances were low. But not impossible. I focused on her again. Pretty. _Really _pretty. Honey-blonde princess curls cascading down her back. Big grey eyes that held so much knowledge and pain. She was thin, the kind of thin someone gets when they skip meals often. I knew that thin. She was wearing shorts and a long-sleeved white t-shirt. Her legs were long, tan and athletic. She looked like a princess.

Silena called me over to sit next to her. I looked at her, she wiped away the last of her happy tears. She really didn't think I was coming. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked over to her. I sat down, but if something went wrong. I was out of there. Silena started the session. She wanted someone to start.

_Not me, not me. _I thought.

She scanned the crowd and stopped on the princess sitting to her. She faced forward again, "Annabeth. Why don't you start?"

Everyone turned to her, me included. Her eyes hardened for a second. "Of course, Silena" her voice was sweet, and she had a big smile on her face. It could be fake, but she might be a good actor.

She turned to the rest of us and her eyes widened, and her smile gone.

"Uhh, umm," She coughed a little and took a deep breath, "Well, my name's Annabeth Chase, I'm 21 and I am currently an intern for a major architect company." Silena nodded at her, urging her forward. "What?" She whispered to Silena.

"Tell them why you're here." Silena whispered back. Annabeth froze. "Please?"

Annabeth frowned, "Aren't we all here for the same reason?" She addressed us, the other patients. "I doubt we're here to meet new people or try new things. We're here to heal and to try and be better. That's why I'm here, I've had some terrible experiences and, well, I want to live normally again." She leaned back into the couch once she said her part.

"Thank you, Annabeth." Silena said. She looked at the other woman in the circle, sitting next to Annabeth, "We can go in a clockwise direction."

The other three patients all said their little piece, but my focus was on Annabeth. The way she kept pushing her hair behind her ear and how she would grab a strand of her hair from her pony tail and comb it with her fingers. I wondered what her "terrible experiences" were. I could see that her "resting" face wasn't her true resting face. You saw what she wanted you to see. She may seem to be relaxed but she was constantly ready to run. Both feet flat on the floor, the right one tapping rapidly. Her eyes would sometimes go out of focus, but she would quickly shake her head a little to concentrate. Such pretty eyes. Pretty.

"Percy? Percy!" I heard someone call. I stopped staring at Annabeth and looked around for the voice.

My eyes rested on Silena. She was smirking at me, like she could read my thoughts. I blushed a little. "Your turn." She told me.

"Oh, um, my name is Percy Jackson," I stumbled when I said my name, If they weren't sure who I was, they were now, "I'm 21, and I am a professional singer and YouTube influencer." I told everyone, "I'm here to change." I didn't feel like saying much else.

I was almost certain Annabeth knew me. I decided to talk to her later. Therapy now.

"You're all here for a reason, quite similar reason. Today we're just going to just share some tips for panic attacks and ways that wee cope with things that trigger us. Alright? We can just popcorn this, so if you have something to say, say it." Silena said. She looked around and waited. No one said anything. I didn't want to speak but I wanted to help her.

"Music." I said. Everyone turned to me, I cleared my throat. "Uh, music always helps me to calm down. Just listening to it. I often write music after an anxiety attack. Just a good way for me to really think about what happened and- I don't know- understand it better I guess." I said and shrugged. No one said anything, my foot started to tap out of nervousness.

Silena opened her mouth to speak, but Annabeth beat her to it. "Me too." She said quietly.

I started at her in surprised, "What?"

"Music helps me too." She said, louder this time, "I listen to it to keep my bad memories from resurfacing. Also, - well-" she glanced at me, "I write a bit, I guess." She said.

Something in common that's not mental health issues, good conversation starter. Wait. What?

It went on like that for a long time, 45 minutes more. I kept checking the clock. 1 hour, I had been here for 1 hour.

Deep breath.

1 hour and 1 minute.

My ears started to ring.

1 hour 2 minutes.

My vision got blurry.

1 hour 3 minutes.

I couldn't breathe.

1 hour 4- someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked up and blinked a few times to get my vision back into focus. Jacob stood over me. He patted my shaking shoulder and pulled a plate out from behind his back. It was full of steaming hot blue chocolate chip cookies. My mother used to make them for me when I was younger all the way until I left to move here.

He placed the plate on the small table next to the couch and turned around. He went back to the kitchen and came back with a bigger plate of "normal" chocolate chip cookies for everyone else. There was a chorus of "thank you" from the crowd. Jacob jerked his head towards the back. I got up and followed him.

He pulled me into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I pushed my face into his shoulder.

"I'm right here, I know you can do this." He told me. I nodded. "Alright. Go, before the cookies are cold." I started to walk back into the main room.

"And Percy?" He called to me, "The blonde's cute." He winked at me.

I blushed for no reason, nodded again and hurried into the main room. Did he see me watching her? I sat down and grabbed one of my blue cookies, everyone else was eating theirs. Annabeth was watching me. I meant to look away, I think she did too, but we just stayed there and started at each other. It could have been hours or several sunlit days, but it was probably just minutes. Our gaze was broken by Silena waving her hands in front of both of our faces.

"I think we've had a really good get-to-know-you session. If you would like, you can hang around here for a while, enjoy some refreshments and you can stay and chat." She addressed everyone and got up to talk with Jacob.

I slid along the couch until my thigh was just a few inches from Annabeth's. She moved further along the couch until she was pushed against the arm of the chair.

"Hey." I said simply.

"Hey." She replied cautiously.

"What you in for?" I asked her.

"You first." She said

"Fair enough." I said and leaned back into the couch. Obviously, I didn't think she was going to spill about her mental health issues, I wouldn't.

"So, what's it like being _Percy Jackson_?" She said and when she said my name, she crossed her legs and leaned her elbows on her knees, her head resting in her hands, like she was waiting for a story.

"_Well,_" I told her, "It's a very boring life really."

"_No!_" She said with and overexaggerated gasp.

"_Yes!_" I said and laughed, she laughed a little too. A sweet sound, but it died quickly. "I just sing and post videos."

"Hmph, could be worse." She said.

"So, you a fan?" I asked her with a sly grin.

She looked away, totally a fan, "I might have heard a few of your songs."

"Did you like 'em?" I asked, casual, but inside, I really hoped she did.

"They were…" she trailed off, her index finger pressed on her chin. I looked closely at her face, there were scars all over it, she had covered them in a thin layer of makeup, but I knew where to look.

"They were what?" I asked impatiently.

"I won't tell you," she said with her head high.

"Why not?" I said like an impatient kid.

"One day, when you've earned it." She told me sternly.

"I can wait." I said and folded my hands behind my head. She laughed again. Short and sweet.

We were arguing like an old married couple after I had only met her that day. It felt so normal to be around her, so _good_. I wasn't even thinking about how long I had been out of the house, as I normally do. _Oh no, _I thought, _why did I think that? What time is it? _

I frantically looked around the room for a clock. When I found one, I realized it had been 1 hour and 45 minutes. Was it just me, or did the room get hotter? I pulled off my hoodie and Annabeth sucked in a small breath. Underneath I wore a simple white V-necked t-shirt.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked me. She looked like she was fighting with herself. She looked at me like she had come to a decision and placed her hand on my arm. My heart started to beat a little faster. Hopefully from anxiety. My eyes moved from her hand on my arm to her eyes.

Such pretty eyes.

**A/N: PERCABETH! Yay! Once they met Percy and Annabeth hit it off pretty quick… in Percy's perspective. The next chapter will show how Annabeth felt about it. Spoiler. Now usually writers ask questions and whoever can answer them gets any question they want answered. So, lets do that. I'll try to ask some questions about your opinion too. **

**Here we go!**

**What did Percy wear when he goes to group therapy? **

**On which side of the couch does Annabeth sit on?**

**How many people were sitting in the circle?**

**What do you think will happen next? **

**What do you want to happen? **

**There aren't really "correct" answers to the last two question, so just reply your opinion. I'm having trouble narrowing the songs down that I want to use. I could really make any song work into it, so I must only use some. Annnyyywwaysss. **

**I should write next chapter soon. Type to you then! **


	8. Group Therapy Part 2

**A/N: I don't think I'll do the questions anymore. I know it's supposed to be a way for the writer and reader to interact, but honestly, It's kinda boring. Also, the "prize" for answering them is to get any question answered but I like surprises and I hope that you like waiting to read them. BUT! PercabethToInfinity did answer 4/5 right, so if you want me to answer a question you have about the story, something to come or something that has happened, I'll answer it. But, I don't now what going to happen, really and if you had a question about something I already wrote I would answer it anyways. **

**Welcome, all newcomers to the story! **

**The last few chapters have really gained a lot of followers and favorites. I didn't write this for the followers, I don't even have that many. I just wanted to see what would happen if I did. And, well, THIS HAPPENED. Whatever this is. I'm rambling. Can you ramble while typing? If it's possible, I will do it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, just the plot.**

**Alright. I'm done. **

'**Kay bye. **

_Annabeth POV_

(Group therapy just finished.)

**(Annabeth talking to herself. **Then just like, normal, you know?)

_This is so awkward, _I thought to myself, group therapy had just finished, and I was just sitting there. _What do I do?_

I didn't have to think of anything to do because _Percy Jackson_, who I still can't believe is here, slid along the couch until he was almost pressed against me. I shifted until I was almost sitting on the arm of the couch, out of reflex.

"Hey." He said.

**He's talking to me. **_**He's talking to ME. **_**Be cool. I am cool. I am ice. I am pure crystal. I am a gem. A delight. You got this. **

"Hey." I said back, but my tone was cautious.

**Damn you Annabeth. You can't even say "Hey" normally. How will you ever amount to anything. Your life is over. He's going to leave. Your one chance to meet him and you blew it. Get up. Leave. Go. **

"What you in for?" He asked me.

**Oop. Alright. Another shot. You got this. Okay. Witty comeback. Clever. Show him whose boss. **

"You first." I answered him.

**You had one job. One comeback. And what did you say. **_**You first**_**. **

**Well I couldn't just tell him my whole past right? **

**You could have come up with something other than "You first". **

**What **_**the **_**Heck. He probably thinks you're an idiot. What would your family think? Disgrace. Disowned. Disappointment. **

"Fair enough." He answered and leaned back.

**Is he messing with me? Could he honestly **_**like **_**"You first"? **

**We can just be flustered idiots together. **

**Act natural. **

**Sit on the floor and cry then? **

**What is wrong with you? **

**How much time you got? **

**Focus. **

"So, what's it like being _Percy Jackson_?" I asked him and I got myself into a comfortable position.

"_Well, _it's a very boring life really." He told me.

**Sarcasm mode: activated**.

"NNNOOOOO" I said and gasped.

"_Yes!" _He told me and laughed. I laughed a little too. "I just sing and post videos."

**Better than only doing an internship 3 days a week. And spending the practically all your free time in therapy. **

"Hmph, could be worse." I told him.

**Good girl. Solid sentence. Normal tone. He doesn't suspect a thing. Wait. What could he suspect?**

"So, you a fan?" He asked me with a dorky sly grin.

**That. He could suspect that. What do I do? I can't tell him that I love him and watch all his videos and love all his songs and… oh no. **

**Fake it 'till you make it. **

I looked away to compose my face, "I might have heard a few of your songs."

**Well done. **

**Really? **

**NO. You have dug yourself a deep hole.**

"Did you like 'em?" he asked me causally.

**Well, he was causal so maybe he doesn't really care. **

I looked at him. Into his eyes.

**Damn it he does care. **

"They were…" I trailed off and put my finger to my chin like I was thinking. He looked closely at my face, hopefully he didn't see the scars.

We argued for a little while longer. I told him that I would only tell him what I thought of the songs later. He said he could wait. I hoped he would wait with me.

I was watching him when he froze. He looked around the room when his head stopped moving, I followed his eyes.

**A clock. Why a clock? **

His face got shiny with sweat and he pulled off his hoodie. I sucked in a small breath when I saw a glimpse of his stomach underneath his shirt when he pulled his hoodie off. I know this procedure, this is anxiety attack mode.

**What do I do? Be calm. He needs that. **

"Percy?" I asked him. My voice quavered a little.

**What did I say? Be **_**calm**_**. **

**Shut up! **I told myself.

**No. Now help him!**

I didn't shut up. How rude.

I shook my head a little to focus. Percy's more important now.

**Should I talk to him? Hug him? **

**Slow down girl! Just touch his arm. **

**No. **

**Yes. **

**No. **

**You have to. **

**I can't. **

**Do you care about him? **

**Do I? **

**How am I supposed to know?**

**Figure it out later. Help now. **

I placed my hand on his arm.

**Good job. **

He looked into my eyes. I stared into his, his beautiful sea green eyes.

**Oh, he's so cute when he's scared. **

Finally, something me and myself can agree on.

Such pretty eyes.

**Wait. **

**No. Ugly, ugly boy. No. No. NO. **

**You can like him from behind a screen and you can have one conversation with him, but you cannot fall for him. **

**Why not?! ** The whiny part of me argued.

**He's way out of your league. **

**You aren't ready for a relationship. **

**He'll hurt you. **

**But what if he doesn't hurt me? **

My other half went silent.

I win. This Annabeth does, _not_ you.

I don't have multiple personalities I just have different sides. Angry and sad. Logical and emotional.

**Right and wrong. **

Shut up.

~Page Break~

It took 15 minutes to fully calm Percy down. I didn't ask him what was wrong, that won't help him. Afterwards we sat there for a while, just breathing and being.

"I have to go home." He told me.

I nodded. _Why does that make me so sad?_ I wondered.

"Will I see you again?" he asked me with sad eyes. Like a baby seal. Awwww.

"Awwww" to the seal, not him, or his eyes. Green, swirling, Ughh!

Would I see him again?

"I don't know, why?" I answered him, and myself.

"I don't know. Um, will you be here next week?" he asked nervously. Fiddling with his hoodie in his lap.

"You'll see." I told him. I grabbed my handbag, slung it over my shoulder and walked away.

I was headed for the door when Silena stepped in my way. All the other patients had left almost immediately after group therapy finished. Silena had been wandering around and I had seen her watching Percy and I from the shadows a few times. Talk about stalker.

"How's it going?" she asked me.

"With what?" I responded and put a hand on my hip. I really hoped she wasn't going where I thought she was going.

"You and Percy." She said smugly.

I shrugged, "It's not." She _is _going there.

"Oh yeah, I don't believe that for _one_ second. I saw both of you. You've never been that close to a boy, much less have a conversation with him. And when he got anxious, the way you comforted him, you _touched_ his _arm, _Annabeth!" she whisper-yelled at me.

"I don't want to talk about it, Silena." I said and pushed past her.

"Oh, you will." She told me.

"No, I _won't_."

"We'll see."

"No, we _won't_." I said angrily and pushed past her outside.

"See you next week Annabeth!" She called after me.

I turned around and blew her a kiss, she blew one back at me and went inside the café. We can never stay angry at each for long, well we can if we both think we're right. We're stubborn like that. Silena is usually right when it comes to love. But I am _not_ saying that she's right this time. I do not love Percy. Or even have lovey-dovey feelings for him at all. The love a fan feels for her favorite pop star is different.

I _won't _have feelings for him.

Never ever.

**We'll see. **

Don't you start.

I got in my car and drove home.

~Page break~

**A/N: Annabeth's weird isn't she. She's based on me. I always have arguments with myself in my head. It's a short chapter but the next one should come soon. Poor thing's so stressed. Alright. I better get writing. Part 3! **

**Byee.**


	9. Group Therapy Part 3

**A/N: This chapter is going to get a little wacky. It's going to be like movie where they switch from the boy to the girl and they sing/say the same thing about each other. So just try to follow. I just wanted to try something new. I'm going to keep answering reviews inside the chapter, it's just easier. Who knows, if you have the same question as someone else, you can see the answer too. Cool. Alright.**

**Dragon: I listened to Panic Room and I really like it! I'll try my best to add it, I most likely will.**

**The other reviews I've gotten were just compliments and encouragement. *sniffs* So thank you guys! I hope you guys like this story. If you've made it to this chapter, well, you've persevered through some **_**trash**_** chapters. But guess whose too lazy to rewrite them. **

**IT'S. . . **

**ME!**

**Alrighty, I'm done. **

_Annabeth POV_

I opened the door and walked straight into a wall.

**Haha, loser. (A/N: Remember her.)**

Okay _you _are going away, all the way to the _back _of my thoughts.

**I will be back. **

I'm sure you will, sweetheart, back to my life.

The wall. Well, it wasn't a wall, it was a Hazel. She's a hugger.

"How'd it go, Annabeth?" She asked me.

I thought about it, if I told her it went fine or good, she would leave me alone but worry. If I said really well then, she would want to hear all about it now. I was tired and wanted to lie but one look at her face told me I couldn't.

"It went really well, Hazel." I told her.

Relief washed over her face, "Tell me, now."

We sat on the couch in the living room, my dad had rented out this place for me. It has two bedrooms one bathroom, one living room and a kitchen. We lived in number 13, we were supposed to live in number 12 but Hazel wanted to live here. Something about "defying her mother's _gris gris_". She's a strange girl.

"Well, for starters it was in a café…" I started.

_Percy POV _

I drove home from the café with a giant smile on my face and a blonde princess filling my thoughts. I kept trying to push her from my mind and smother the smile. I just couldn't. I knew that I had to control myself before I saw my friends. I couldn't explain her to them, or how I feel, or how excited I was for next week. I was going to see her again! Like a date.

_Slow down, Jackson. _

I pulled into the drive way. I stared at myself in the rear-view mirror and focused on changing my expression. Neutral with a little happiness and a bit of tiredness. I should get into acting. Even though my acting was very good, I knew that Grover would sense something. He can read my emotions like an open book. I'll just talk to him later and fool the others now. Easy.

I walked up the driveway and through the door. My friends were all sitting on the couches. They all greeted me as I sat down.

"How was it?" Jason asked me.

"Good." I answered, they all raised their eyebrows at me. I groaned, "Fine, I was a little late, but they hadn't started yet. I think Silena was waiting for me – what else? – Everyone seemed fine in the café. We talked about some coping methods and . . . other stuff. I'm pretty sure one girl recognized me." I added quickly.

"What?!" Jason and Grover exclaimed. Nico just laughed.

_Annabeth POV _

"Everyone had sat down, and this _guy _walked in." I told Hazel. "Guess who he was."

"Ooo – um – do I know them?"

"Oh, you're actually guessing. Well, yes, yes you know him."

"Frank? No. Um . . . I give up. Who?"

"Percy – _freaking – _Jackson." I said, leaning towards her. Hazel gasped.

Percy POV

"She never _said _anything, but she looked like she knew me."

"_She looked like she knew me._" Nico mocked me.

"Shut up." I told him, rolling my eyes and crossing my arms. "She looked shocked when I ran in and - I don't know – I could just tell."

Nico opened his mouth, probably to mock me again, but Grover cut him off.

"What did you do? Ignored her I hope, and didn't tell her who you are?"

I looked down and scratched my neck. Jason and Grover groaned. Nico laughed again. He's having _way_ too much fun.

_Annabeth POV_

"How could you know?"

"Well I could _recognize _him. Besides, he introduced himself, we all did."

_Percy POV_

"We all had to introduce ourselves." I tried to defend myself.

"You could have _lied_." Grover tried to reason with me.

"Not to Silena," I told them, "if the girl watched my YouTube videos, she would be able to recognize my voice and _face_."

_Annabeth POV_

"Was he there for therapy?" She asked me.

"Mmhm. He has anxiety, he even had an attack while we were talking."

"Woah, woah, woah, you talked?!" She asked me.

"Yeah after therapy."

_Percy POV_

"She was cool. We talked after therapy."

"You _talked_ to her." Jason groaned. Man, they are really making a big deal out of this.

"What was I supposed to do? The only people I talk to are people who work for me, you three, Silena and my family. I wanted to meet someone new." I told them.

"You didn't have to _talk _to her!" Grover and Jason yelled at me.

_Annabeth POV _

"Are you telling me that you _talked_ to a _boy_."

I looked away embarrassed. He was different, I couldn't tell her that though. "He started it."

"You continued it." She countered.

She got me there, "I didn't even tell him I was a fan, we talked for a while. Then. . ." I trailed off, couldn't meet her eyes, "Well, he was looking around the room and when he saw a clock, he had a panic attack. I could only calm him down once I _touchedhisarm_." I mumbled the last part

"WHAT?!" Hazel yelled.

_Percy POV _

"WHAT?!" Grover yelled and all three of them roared with laughter.

I had just repeated some of the conversation I had with Annabeth.

"You're such a _bad _flirt." Jason choked out.

"I wasn't _flirting_." I told them.

_Annabeth POV _

"I wasn't flirting!" I insisted.

"_Sure._" She dragged out the "s". "Let's review: you meet the celebrity you've always had a crush on," I opened my mouth to protest, but she kept talking, "_then_, you carry out a conversation with him. A playful and flirtatious conversation, I might add. When he had a panic attack, you comforted him, by _touching_ him. Something you've never even _dreamed _of being able to do for the past – what - 5 _years_. No Annabeth, nothing weird here." She said.

I was speechless. _I _was _speechless_.

_Percy POV_

"I'm going to my room." I told my friends and stomped towards the stairs.

Grover stopped laughing, "No! Wait!"

"What?" I snapped and spun around.

"We need a new song for the album by the end of the week."

"Ugh." I complained. I hate being told to write a song. It's like, _Hey! Let's put your creativity in a jar, seal it with a lid and rolls of tape, cover your hands with grease and tell you to open it. Hahaha, have fun!_ Ugh.

"I'll write it later." I told him and waved my hand in a shooing gesture.

"When?" he pressured me.

"When I do it." I told him and stomped upstairs, halfway up I called out, "And get out of my house."

_Annabeth POV_

After a pause I said slowly, "Maybe. . . I could talk to him because I felt like. . . like I was still behind a screen, I guess. I felt like he wasn't really _there_ or that he couldn't hurt me. It's stupid, but he probably won't remember me."

"Alright, we'll see." She told me.

_Percy POV _

I sat on my bed with my guitar sitting next to me. Song. Song. Song. Nope, no ideas. I'll do it tomorrow. Besides it's only Thursday today, I've got time. I laid down on the bed and buried my face into one of my pillows. I want to go to the beach.

But I can't.

My dad used to take me there. Dad. I miss him so much. Tears filed my eyes. I ran out of my room and slid downstairs on the rail.

_Annabeth POV _

I went to my room to escape Hazel's _false _accusations.

_Puh-lease _

As if Percy Jackson would remember _me, _much _flirt _with me. Or that _I _would flirt with _him_. No way. She's crazy.

Or am I the crazy one?

Oh boy.

_Percy POV_

I jumped off the rail once I reached the end. Jason, Grover and Nico were still sitting on the couches. Navy blue fabric. One single seater, where Silena usually sits, one three-seater with the far-right seat extending into a bed-like seat. Nico was sitting in the single seat and Grover and Jason on either end on the 3-seater. All on their phones like nothing happened. I grabbed the TV remote and flopped in between Jason and Grover. I flicked on the TV.

"I thought I told you losers to get out of my house." I looked at each of them. They shrugged.

"You know we don't listen." Grover said.

"It's one of our many charming qualities." Jason said with a brilliant white smile.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically. "Well, since you're here, what do you want to do?"

"Movie?" Jason suggested.

"Which?" I asked.

"Any." Nico answered.

I flicked through the TV channels, news, news, and we started watching the first movie that came on, which was The Emperor's New Groove. Always a good movie.

_Annabeth POV_

Thinking about todays events was giving me a splitting headache. I wanted to see Percy again. To talk to him. I would never admit it to anyone, even myself again, but I missed him. One conversation and this boy had me wishing for him. For one conversation. This is not Annabeth Chase. I'm supposed to be strong, smart, independent yet here I am falling for a boy I just met.

I went to my desk and pulled out a new piece of drawing paper and pencil. I couldn't focus though. My headache was getting worse.

_Will he remember me next week? _

_Should I even go? _

_Of course, I'll go, I need therapy._

_But if he doesn't remember me, I'll be so embarrassed. _

_What do I do? _

I hadn't drawn a thing and my headache wasn't getting any better. It had been a long day too. I changed into a tight grey singlet and long flowy white pajamas pants with multicolored polka dots and crawled under my covers for a nap.

**A/N: Alrighty. There we go, that was the last chapter for Group Therapy Day!**

**Just Kidding! I was going to end here but, PercabethToInfinity I just couldn't give you another short chapter. And I just didn't really know how to transition. Okay just like . . . you know. . . time skip, I guess. **

_Time Skip _

_(2 hours)_

_Percy POV _

Once the movie ended it was dark out. Since the movie went through dinner time, we ordered a pizza each halfway through. I had only had cookies for lunch. Nico left, he has to work tomorrow. I'm not a hundred percent what he does. Probably something weird, I've always seen him as a funeral manager. Jason also has to work tomorrow, he's a weatherman – sorry, Meteorologist – his dad kinda forced him into the job. His dad, Zeus Grace, is also a meteorologist. Grover's my manager, but he spends a lot of time working for a lot of environmentalist groups. He left to go home half an hour ago.

We all have pretty crappy pasts. Jason's parents split up when he was 2, his mom got custody of his sister and his Dad got him. His dad married his high school sweetheart after they split but let's just say that Jason's parents really _married_. _Not _a very nice lady, perfect for his not very nice dad. He hasn't seen his mom or sister ever since.

Grover never met his mom, and his dad died overseas on a trip. He grew up in a year-round camp, we had all been there for a while, Camp Half Blood. He worked there for a while too, spreading the word and bringing in kids from the streets. I met him at school, and he brought me there for a few summers. I always stuck by his side. I only made a couple friends: Nico and Jason. Well, I don't know if they count, we're cousins. We just got a lot closer after camp. And they had really cool classes there like sword fighting, ancient Greek class, horse riding and canoe racing. Sword fighting and canoeing were my best, but I loved to sit in the horse stables and have conversations with them in my head, the horses that is.

Nico was always mysterious, but I eventually learned his story. When he was little his mom died in a collapsing building. Everyone else in his family survived. He had a sister, Bianca, but she died. She was saving a group of kids from a falling statue. It hit her instead. He took it really hard. Blamed the world and locked himself in his room, no one saw him come out, even for food. His dad was never present in his life. He booked him in this hotel for practically his whole life. A great hotel but not a great place to grow up. I think he's happy now. He doesn't talk much. Hazel is actually his step-sister. But that's not why I hired her, I actually found out after she was hired. Not important.

I was alone in my big empty house, with nothing to do. So, I did what I always do when I have nothing to do and grabbed my vlog camera from my room. I turned it on and faced it towards me. I used the Canon 5D Mark IV with a mike on top. I mean, 6 million subscribers for my vlog channel and 15 million for my main channel, they deserve the best quality. My main channel is just for my singing, like music videos, lyric videos, or updates. Vlog channel is for, well, vlogs and challenges, competitions and others. My team is always telling me that if I did tours, concerts and interviews my subscriber count would rise exponentially, which I learned just means a lot and _fast_. Of course, I _wanted_ that, but I just _can't,_ not yet at least.

"Hey and welcome back to me. . . doing. . . not much, really." I told the camera.

On my second vlog, just under a couple years ago, I had tried to say, "Hey guys welcome back to my channel!" and "Hey Guys it's me!" and ended up with "Hey and welcome back to me!" now I just add what I'm doing to the end. People seem to like it so now it's my "thing". Like an inside joke with my viewers.

"I was just sitting here, and I thought, 'You know who would enjoy watching me do absolutely nothing? You guys.' So, now we're here. I'll continue this vlog tomorrow as it is. . ." I searched for a clock, I found one displayed on my TV and I faced the camera towards it, "8:54. All my friends left, boy that sounds sad, and now I have nothing to do. I always forget to film the intro, so now I have one and can just start filming tomorrow, if I do anything. Alright, bye for now!" I put my hand over the lens and turned the camera off.

I climbed up the stairs and went into my bedroom. One week. I just have to make it one more week before I can see Annabeth again. I smiled at the thought and got ready for bed. And fell asleep with a blonde princess filling my dreams.

_Annabeth POV_

I shouldn't have napped. I woke up at 11, at night, I had slept for almost 5 hours and now I couldn't sleep. What was I supposed to do? I quietly got out of bed, to not wake Hazel, and grabbed my sketchbook and pencils. I turned my bedside lamp on and started drawing. I can draw buildings, fountains and just about anything to do with architecture, but people is a no. Hazel's good at drawing everything, maybe she could teach me. But as sat there sketching, my brain forgot what I was supposed to be drawing and started sketching a man. I colored in his hair until it was all dark, gave him a cute nose, strong jaw, big eyes and a half smirk. When I was done, I leaned back and examined it. I knew who it was, but I doubted anyone else would know. Percy Jackson.

I need to forget that _boy_. I imagined what would happen if he touched me. I imagined the feeling of his hand in mine. I clenched my fists, I felt sick. I jumped out of bed and ran for the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and promptly threw up. Hazel came in and crouched next to me. She grabbed my hair and pulled it out of my face. I kept going until I had nothing left to throw up. I curled up on the floor, shuddering and crying. Hazel grabbed a wet towel and cleaned me up. She pushed my head into her shoulder and brought me into her lap and rocked us back and forth.

I sucked in a breath, but it spluttered on the way out. Hazel shushed me gently.

"Tell you what, tomorrow I'll take the day off work. You will too. I don't have any other plans. We can take a day off, just for us. We'll do whatever you want." She whispered to me and pulled me closer. I tried to thank her, but it just came out as another splutter.

~Page Break~

Eventually Hazel coaxed me to brush my teeth and get back to bed. I wonder what tomorrow will be like.

**A/N: Now this is the real ending. I hope this was long enough for your tastes. I tried. My school's starting this week, so I don't know how often I'll update. I update really quite often. I don't know if I'll split this story into two, like part one and two, or if I'll get to use all my ideas without it being boring. I don't know if you care about this stuff, but it helps me think. Okay I'm done.**

**Apparently not. Hi. I just realized I finished writing this chapter like 4 days ago and never posted it. I also have no ideas for next chapter. What do you think about a Percy vlog? Maybe time skip to next group therapy. In between. I really don't know. But we'll see. Yeah. Bye. **


	10. Meeting?

**A/N: Hey guys! I honestly don't really have any news. EXCEPT, this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Around 3800. Yay! I did change chapter 4 a little bit because this chapter and the next one won't really make sense. I'm planning to change chapter 2 next, but I don't know when. Sometime. I really appreciate your reviews and wouldn't have been able to write this without them. And your ideas are so good. Anyways, let's get on with this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. I also don't own Jacob, J.K. Rowling does. **

_Percy POV _

I had to write a new song by the end of the week. We were trying to build up an album quickly. I don't _really _have, like, a _style_ of song. My emotions are constantly changing, and my songs reflect that. I have hype-y loud songs, emotional sad songs, and everything in between. Something for everyone. I also had to post my weekly vlog soon. I only post once a week on my vlog channel. (**A/N: did I explain this? I can't remember. It can't hurt you to read it again. Suck it up. Life's not fair.) **I also should probably post something on my "main" channel, I just call it my song channel. It's where I post all my song related stuff. Music video? Ugh, they're way too much work. We'll see.

Sorry, distracted. I had to film and write, so I just combined them! Aren't I clever?

I grabbed my camera, took a breath and turned it on. But just then a butterfly flew past my living room window. The floor to ceiling windows lets in a lot of light, but I had a tall fence around my yard. I don't want people _seeing _me and I don't want to see them. I kept following the butterfly with my eyes. _Pretty._

_Annabeth POV _

It's been a few days since group therapy, but that _stupid boy_ won't get out of my _head_. I've spent extra hours at work, taking on extra work and projects, just to distract myself. Hazel wouldn't usually have let me, but since I took a day off for a sick day, I convinced her that I had to go in for extra days. But instead of rooftops, I kept sketching dark shaggy hair or a cute little smirk instead of shadows in the corners. I got a couple of weird looks from people walking past. I quickly erased the mistakes. Some people snickered. I really had to control myself if my reputation was to continue: smart, collected, best intern, perfect. I need to figure this out, I need to figure _myself _out.

_~ Time skip ~ _

_(few days)_

_Percy POV _

I pressed play to watch my video for the final time. I skipped past the intro and into the main part of the video.

"My team wanted me to write a song by the end of the week aaanndd I haven't written anything the whole week. Today is the last day I have. Because of my ADHD, deadlines aren't real until they're staring me in the face." I watched myself grab my songbook and guitar. I watched me sit on the bed and grab my guitar. There was then a collection of clips of me in different positions in my room, thinking. I cringed watching it. I remember the pressure and frustration that came when I was trying to write that song. I like the song I wrote, but it doesn't have the same feel as my other songs do. Songs I wrote when I felt a strong emotion, not because I _had _to. In the video I hadn't written the song yet, but here it comes. . .

"I just don't feel like _doing _anything today. But that's adulting for you. Doing things you don't want to do for your job. Don't get me wrong, I love my job. I just don't really feel inspired right now." I rubbed my face with my hands. Then I looked up at the camera. "Well, I do have a song I haven't finished yet." I stared off into space, thinking. "Yeah, I'll just do that."

I saw myself writing in the book. It was maybe 30 seconds of me writing, but in real time it was around 2 hours.

"Alright, here's something I have so far. . .

_Here's to the ones that we got  
Cheers to the wish you were here, but you're not  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
Of everything we've been through  
Toast to the ones here today  
Toast to the ones that we lost on the way  
'Cause the drinks bring back all the memories  
And the memories bring back, memories bring back you_

_There's a time that I remember, when I did not know no pain  
When I believed in forever, and everything would stay the same  
Now my heart feel like December when somebody say your name  
'Cause I can't reach out to call you, but I know I will one day, yeah_

That's what I have. You like? Tell me in the comments."

Then after that was just some more of me living my life on camera.

I pressed upload on YouTube and waited while the video uploaded. I hate waiting though, so I got up and wandered around the house. I practiced playing my new song a couple times then I looked back at the computer and the video had uploaded. Nice. Now I'll wait a little bit until I can read some of the comments.

Okay, now I'm bored.

I went up to my room and changed into some sports shorts and a sports shirt and grabbed a basketball. I headed out to the backyard and to my basketball "area", just a concreate section with basketball hoops on either side. I practiced some shots and running back and forth along the court, dribbling. I practiced for about an hour and sweat was pouring down my chest. My shirt was sticking to my torso.

I didn't notice Jason sneaking up behind me. He got out his phone and started recording while doing a sports announcer voice.

"He races down the court."

I shot.

"He shoots!"

It flew in the basket.

"He scores!"

I didn't notice his phone out and I took my shirt off. It was really starting to bother me. I walked to the other side of the court and took a swig from my water bottle, turned around, and poured the rest over my head and torso. Jason and I laughed. But mine was pleasure and his was a little evil. I opened my eyes to see his phone out and focused on me.

"Delete it!" I told him and tried to grab the phone out of his hands. He _knows _I hate when people online see my body. I chased him around the courtyard. We're both very fast, but I'm just a _little_ bit faster. I tackled him from behind clasped my hands around his chest, we both fell to the ground _hard_. Jason groaned. I rolled off him and grabbed his phone. He had posted it on Instagram and already 150 people had seen it. And I bet they had saved it and reposted it. The number of viewers was increasing quickly. Already at 200, in just a few minutes. I knew I should take it down, but it was amazing how many people cared about a stupid story.

The last time I had showed this much _body_, I guess, was. . . never. People keep going crazy when they see a little glimpse, a tighter shirt or when my shirt sticks to the sweatshirt and rides up. But _this_, I don't want people to see me differently. I want people to like my voice and message, not my face and body. I have a lot of scars from . . . my past. I don't want people noticing or commenting, I'm not ready to talk about that yet. I don't think I'll ever be able to talk about that. But I hate lying to my subscribers. I sighed and deleted the video from Jason's page.

I threw him his phone and pretended to swing a punch at his head. He ducked. I really did want to punch him right now. Instead I flicked the side of his head.

"Make an apology video." I commanded him, I crossed my arms and planted my feet.

"A what?" He asked.

"A video to fix this."

"Nothing's_ wrong_!" He yelled at me.

"Ugh! Just _do _something about it!"

"There's nothing else I can do."

"Just tell them it was fake or something!"

"It's wasn't! I can't lie!"

"You're such a rule-follower. No. . . you're a people pleaser."

"NoOo I'm nOt." He cleared his throat, after the not one, but _two _voice cracks. In one sentence!

I laughed at him, how could I not?

"Even _you _know you're lying."

Silence was my answer because, ladies and gentlemen, _I _am_ right_. I love it when that happens.

Jason's phone dinged, breaking the silence, and so did mine. And they did it again, and again, and again. I glared at him and he laughed awkwardly. I checked my phone and, once again, I'm so glad I don't have Instagram. I plan to get it one day, when I'm doing more with my life to post about it. I had messages from my friends and managing team. Some of them sent me screenshots from Instagram, fan accounts with screenshots of the story. Grover had sent me the most texts.

**(Grover's text, **_Percy's text_)

**What is this? **(with photo)

**Did Jason take it? **

**It's everywhere dude! **

**This'll take forever to go away**

**Good luck, bro! **

_I KNOW!_

_What do I do? _

_I deleted it but everyone screenshotted it. _

_I'll just brush it off in a vlog or something. _

**The team is wondering what the big deal is**

**they don't understand why you don't have **

**photoshoots like other celebrities. **

_I hate that word and you know I can't go _

_To photoshoots._

**Sorry. **

_I'll figure something out _

_Gotta go. _

**Bye Percy.**

_Bye. _

_Annabeth POV _

Upload day! My favorite day of the week! But I don't tell people that. I don't tell people a lot of things. That's sad, but I'm not sad, at least not now. Why? It's upload day. I giggled a little to myself and grabbed the TV remote. I turned it on and flicked onto YouTube and onto his channel. Nothing. Not yet. Now I'll have to go through the whole day at work, waiting. I angrily turned it off. I made a smoothie and got ready. Hazel had already left for a lecture, Frank had picked her up. I glanced at the calendar on the way out. I didn't realize what day it is more importantly what is happening tomorrow: group therapy. I almost dropped my smoothie. I have to see him again. Oh no. What do I do? Just get through today, then I'll get through tomorrow. One day at a time.

I walked out the door and into the car. I drove to my architectural firm and parked. I went inside and ran _straight_ into someone. We both ended up on the floor with our papers strewn everywhere. We both groaned and rubbed out heads. I looked up at who it was and had to hold back my gasp of surprise when I saw that shaggy black hair and bright green eyes.

**A/N: sorry, no. **

I looked up at who I had ran into and scrambled up when I saw the top of a man's head with a military-styled haircut. I straightened my long pencil skirt and blouse. It was our required uniform, along with a blazer. I hate it though; the skirt is so tight, and I just don't like how it _shows off_ my body. I am not looking for a date. I grabbed my stuff while mumbling an apology to the man.

_Don't introduce yourself. I don't care. I just want to go to my desk._ I mentally begged the man.

"I don't think we've met." He looked up at me, I looked at his blue eyes and blonde hair. I whimpered a little. That _stupid_ combination. Over 40% of Americans are naturally blonde and many dye their hair and about half of the population have blue eyes.

"My name's Tyler." He held out his hand to shake mine. I just nodded. No touchy. "What's your name?"

_Ugh, friendly people_.

"Annabeth." I said

"Annabelle?"

"Anna_beth_." It's not that _hard _people. "I gotta go."

I gently pushed past him, well, I walked past him and may or may not have hit his shoulder with mine. Accidentally of course. Why would I purposely make physical contact. Anger? Course not . . . maybe a little. I smirked a little to myself on the way to my desk.

I had only sat down for a little before my boss came to my desk.

"Morning sir." I greeted him.

Relief washed over his face and he relaxed, "Good morning Annabeth. It's good to see you back at work. You really had me worried there. I mean I thought you'd never take a day off, I'm glad you did though. You needed the rest. . . Now, I don't know how I should feel about this but. . ." He turned around and beckoned the boy, Tyler, over. "This is Tyler, he is the new head architect." Tyler smiled but I didn't return it, neither did my boss. He shooed Tyler away again

"You know that you are still my first choice for head, but you wouldn't take the position. So, I had to get Tyler." He told me this news sadly. I felt like a balloon deflated inside of me. I know that I couldn't take this position with my mental health, but I still wish I could.

"I understand sir, I wish I could take the position too. Sadly, I cannot right now."

"Alright, but you can still be my best intern, right?" He asked me.

"Yes sir." I smiled at him.

He returned it and went to talk to Tyler's desk. I stared into space for a few minutes when I gasped as a thought hit me.

I, _I_, was going to have to _listen_ to _him, _to. . . to Tyler!

I glared in his direction. People were smiling at him and striking up conversation. I felt a small growl grow in my throat and my eyes narrow. I hate him already. They say if you can't beat them, join them. But honey, I can _always _beat them. I am going to become the_ best_ and most _hardworking_ architect at the firm. One day I _will _be mentally ready for the role of head architect, I will overthrow _Tyler_. Yes. I will dominate.

I smirked. I got this. I looked at my schedule. Just paperwork today.

_~Time Skip~ _

_(5 hours) _

I leaned back in my chair and looked at my desk. I had finally finished my paperwork and my desk was spotless. It doesn't matter that I had to go through my lunch break or if I've hardly looked up in 5 hours. What _does_ matter is that _Tyler_ hasn't either. I've even sent him some of my stronger glares. I've seen may grown men quake when I send them that glare, but he doesn't even look at me. I haven't seen him get visibly frustrated or stressed yet, in _five hours_. I was determined to stay longer then him. It was 7:30 before he finally got up and started to pack up. Took you long enough. Hazel had been texting me a lot, asking me where I was and when I'd be back. I just told her I was working late. All I _want _right now is that job.

I waited a few minutes before I started to pack up, I didn't want him to know I was waiting. I heard someone open the front door and looked up. A beautiful woman entered and walked straight to Tyler's desk. I watched them carefully, they both smiled at each other, with love. I tilted my head to the side and watched them. Tyler got up and they embraced. He grabbed his bag while holding her hand. They walked out he door together, laughing and smiling.

Maybe the job isn't really all I want.

I covered my face with my hands and put my elbows on the table. I let out a small sob but tried to contain myself. I sat there for a minute, breathing and calming down. I felt a heavy hand fall on my shoulder. I didn't even see who it was, but I was just so fragile at that moment that I didn't care. I drove my elbow back into the person's gut and spun around. I twisted their arm around and pined it to their back. I saw it was a man. I pushed him to the ground and pushed my knee between his shoulder blades.

"Owwww!" The man groaned, I looked closer at his face, Tyler. I didn't get up.

"What do you want?" I growled in his ear.

"I forgot some of my papers. I came to get them back and heard you crying, so I was going to comfort you. Now I'm on the floor with my arm twisted and your knee in my back. Can I go now?" He mumbled these words quickly against the ground because I had pushed his face into the floor.

"Swear. Swear to never breathe a word of this to _anyone _not even your little _girlfriend_." It told him.

"You mean Steph?"

"I don't _care_. Swear!"

"I swear, I swear!"

"Good."

I got up and grabbed my stuff. As I neared the door Tyler called out to me.

"You know, you really are a scary girl."

I stopped with my hand on the door handle, "I have to be."

"How come?" He asked me.

"You don't know me." I snapped at him

I pushed the door open and walked to my car. I got in a pressed my forehead to the steering wheel. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I hit my head against the steering wheel over and over again.

"What." _Bump._ "Is." _Bump_. "Wrong." _Bump._ "With." _Bump. _"Me." _Bump. _

"Everything." I answered myself.

I was going to go straight home, but I needed a coffee. I drove to Beautiful Pastries. Who knows? Maybe I could meet someone.

_Percy POV` _

"Hey and welcome back to me . . . for the second time this week. I don't know what to say. . . _except _that you guys are, well I don't want to say crazy, but I will. You guys are _crazy_. And persistent." I held up my phone showing them the amount of notifications I had from YouTube, messenger and other platforms. "Over 150 notifications!" My phone dinged. "160. Guys, the video is _two _minutes _long_. Maybe some of you don't know what I'm talking about. Well, welcome back from under your rock. I'm talking about _this_." I would insert part of the video here.

I know, I know. Why show it when you try to hide it? I don't really know. I was going to add the whole video, but I now I'm going to add a couple clips.

"Guys – actually hold on." I moved to sit on the couch, "Hey people. Now, I know this might surprise some of you, but I do have a body. I know, crazy right? Don't let the t-shirts and sweatshirts fool you . . ." I pulled my sweatshirt off in one swift motion, Underneath was a tight white t-shirt, ". . . I have a body, I just don't like showing it much. I mean how many people do you see walking around with no shirts on?" I paused.

"Don't answer that if you live near the beach." I added. "Now I'm going to end here and make this a short video, just an explanation. I guess." I stretched. "Bye guys!"

I turned the camera off and stretched again. I went on my phone and texted my friends. A while later I got a phone call from Jacob.

_Jacob POV _

The café bell rang as someone opened the door. I looked up and saw a young woman walk in wearing a long skirt and blouse, her blonde hair in a tight bun. I thought she looked familiar, but I was hard to tell because I see so many people every day. As she got closer to the cashier, she pulled out her hair out. It fell out in ringlets. She got close enough that I could see her eyes, grey eyes. Aaaa, Therapy Princess.

Therapy Princess was the name I had given the girl I saw talking to Percy on Group Therapy Day. Silena had also pointed her out to me and said that her and Percy were a little experiment she had going. She didn't say what kind, but I guessed it was romantic knowing Silena. I saw Percy watching her too and so when I talked to him, I told him I thought the blonde was cute. The poor guy's face looked like a firetruck. When I saw her I almost gasped, but I managed to keep my cool. I gave her a warm smile and greeting.

"Afternoon! What can I get for you?"

She visibly relaxed and smiled. "Afternoon." She looked at the board behind me which had the menu on it. "I'll have a small latte and some chocolate chip cookies."

"Sure. $4.50." I opened the register and waited for her money.

"$4.50? Are you sure?" She asked, "Seems a little cheap."

"We get plenty of customers, so we can afford to keep the prices low." I told her.

"That's really great and unlike many places now a days." She smiled and go the money out of her purse.

"That's what we strive for." I took her $5 and gave her her change. "Here's your change and you can take a seat at table number 9; your order will be right out."

She turned around and walked to her table. I whipped out my phone and called Percy.

"Hey Percy," I started, "I need you to be at the café in 10 minutes." He got worried asking why and what happened. "No time to explain. It's not bad. It's good," I looked at her, "very good."

10 minutes later he ran in. He had tried to hide himself a little with his hood over his head. He ran straight up to me and pulled me into a room in the back.

"What is it?" He hissed.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to see you." I said with a straight face. Which I have to say was hard.

"Are you telling me, that you called me up and demanded I came down here. I thought this was an _emergency. _You're so _annoying_." He rubbed his face.

I pulled him back into the main room, "Here, take this to table 9." I tried to hand him the coffee and cookies.

"I don't want to." He crossed his arms stubbornly.

I grabbed a cookie and stuck it in his mouth, "There. You've been paid, now go." I gave him the food and shooed him away.

He shot me on more annoyed look and walked towards the table.

"Go get her." I said under my breath.


	11. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I know, I know. It's been a while. I know most of you are in quarantine by now and have been really bored, but I just got into quarantine last week and even then I had a lot of school work to do and so I couldn't really write. I've been working on the chapter the last two days and it was over halfway done. But then it didn't save so I have to rewrite half of it. I just wanted to let you know that the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Gotta go and write! Type to you later. **

**P.S. I bought a puppy three days ago. Any advice? **


	12. Annabeth? Percy? Hazel?

_Annabeth?Percy?Hazel? _

_Percy POV _

I can't _believe _that Jacob called me here for _nothing_. I thought the place was on fire or something. Then he said that it was _good_, so I thought that maybe there was someone really important there. Like a celebrity. But nnoooo. I was just here to deliver a _coffee_. At least I got a cookie though. I used my tongue to pull the rest of my cookie into my mouth. I chewed it and reached table 9.

The sun was in my eyes a bit and I couldn't really see. I set the coffee and cookies on the table.

"Here you go." I told the girl I saw sitting there.

"Thaahhh." She ended her thank you with a gasp a grabbed a menu which she held up to cover her face.

I shaded my eyes to look at her and see why she gasped. I saw a head of golden blonde curls. I gently pushed down the menu and looked at her face. She was looking down so I couldn't see her eyes, but I didn't need to. I saw a button nose and long eyelashes. I saw her lips quivering slightly.

"Annabeth?" I asked quietly. She looked up at me and I knew it was her. Who else has those big grey eyes?

"Percy Jackson? Didn't see you there." She tried to act surprised, but I could see the sweat beading on her forehead.

"Yeah. Funny how hiding your face can stop you from seeing thing." I pulled out the chair across from her. Her eyes narrowed and her lip stopped shaking. I prepared myself for an argument.

"I wasn't _hiding_, Jackson." She looked around the café for inspiration, "I was. . ." she trailed off.

"You were. . .?" I prompted.

"I was _surprised_."

"My mistake."

We both looked around awkwardly. _Say something! _

"Now what?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and held my gaze. I think we both wanted me to stay, but I don't know what we would talk about. Besides, we have to meet again tomorrow, we need to save some conversation topics. We came to a decision.

"I have to go, but I'll see you tomorrow." I gave her a little wave and backed up. I turned around and walked to the door.

"See you later Jacob!" I called out to him from the door.

Whoops.

I didn't think many people would hear me because it was so loud in the café. Guess what? They did. Almost everyone looked at me and some girls gasped. I pulled the strings on my hoodie to tighten it more around my face. I speed walked to my car, but I had parked really far down the street. People rushed out of the café with their phones out taking photos. People were calling my name trying to get my attention.

_Let me make it to the car, let me make it to the car. _I begged I my head.

**A/N: This is where it got deleted, sorry if it got a little messed up. **

I was so close to my car when a girl stood in front of the car door. Drew Tanaka. A bully turned fangirl turned stalker. She went to Goode high school with Grover and me. She bullied the two of us almost every year since grade 6. She wasn't even creative or personal with it, she was _so _generic. Calling us ugly, stupid, nerds, just basic stuff. I started posting singing videos when I was 16. My channel really started taking off when I was 17. And _magically _I became a _hot jock_ that Drew wanted to be in her friend group. Yeah, no. When I turned down her _gracious _offer, she followed me around and tried to get photos with me. She somehow knew where I was and always showed up. That didn't help with my anxiety.

"Get out of the way Drew." I growled.

She crossed her arms and gave me a smug smile. "Give me a photo." She demanded.

The mob of fans was getting closer. I had to go. I can't have a panic attack here.

"No. Now _move_." Either I could push her out of the way ad get hate or have a panic attack and get questions. As I was considering my options, my car revved and pulled forward a few feet. I got over my shock faster than Drew. The window rolled down.

"Need a ride?" the driver asked.

I laughed and jumped in through the window. Annabeth drove off as I put my seatbelt on.

"How did you get in my car." I asked her.

"I broke in and hotwired it." she said casually.

"Where did you learn to hotwire a car?" I asked.

She didn't answer but looked back at the road. As we kept driving, I looked out the window. This scenery doesn't look familiar. I realized something. _Annabeth doesn't know where I live._ Should I tell her? Should I ask where we're going? Can I trust her?

No.

I don't know her; she doesn't know me. She _can't _know me.

My hands gripped the arm rests on my seat. I closed my eyes. I could feel something rising. Panic? Puke? Anger? I don't even know. I looked at Annabeth again. Okay. Game plan. I made a list in my head.

Survive the car trip. She's probably taking me to her house.

Act natural. I may not trust her but she's my only friend at Group Therapy.

Thank her for saving me from the fans but excuse myself and _get home_.

I just have to follow this plan and get home. She pulled up outside a large apartment building. I pried my hands from the armrests and got out of the car.

"You better put your hood up." Annabeth told me.

I nodded and lifted it over my head. I also grabbed my sunglasses from the glove box. Just as we walked inside the elevator dinged. A girl walked, no sashayed out. Her eyes lit up when she saw Annabeth. Not in a good way, like a cat seeing a mouse. It was if she was thinking, _Yay! My favorite helpless victim! _

"Annie-bell!" she said with mock enthusiasm and walked towards us. Annabeth crossed her arms and tensed, ready for battle.

"Brittany." She responded

The other girl frowned, "My name isn't Brittany."

"But it should be." I chuckled a little at that. _Classic 'mean girl' name. _

I shouldn't have laughed. 'Brittany' looked at me then back at Annabeth. Phew, I don't think she recognized me. Honestly, I don't know what I'm so worried about. I'm really _not _famous!

"Finally got a boy over Annie?"

Annabeth and I blushed. We really don't need this right now. We _could _just walk away, but Annabeth just _has _to talk back. I stifled a groan when she opened her mouth. This could go on forever. I want to get home. I quickly pushed down my hood and pulled off my sunglasses.

"Yes, she does. And if you'll excuse us." 'Brittany' gasped and fumbled for her phone but by the time she had it out I had grabbed Annabeth's elbow and dragged her to the elevator. Annabeth's blush had deepened while mine had disappeared. I guess girls around my age know who I am. _Great. _I thought in my head sarcastically.

When we got into the elevator I let go of her elbow and crossed my arms. We stood there in silence. I could sense Annabeth's rising anger, and something else. . . fear? No. What could possible scare the great _Annabeth Chase_? She took a shaky step forward and pressed her floor button.

Without looking back she said in a tight voice, "Do you know what you did?" she asked. She looked back at me with fiery eyes.

"Got us out of that situation." I ignited the fire in my eyes.

"No, you made more problems and walked away." She took a step towards me. No way I'm backing down.

I rolled my eyes. "You don't have to fight _every_one in _every _fight." I turned fully towards her and took a step. "It's not even a big deal."

"You don't know her. She has the number of every person in this building and is notorious for her giant gossip texts. And you know what would be _great_ fuel for her? Percy Jackson's new girlfriend." She spat the last few words at me and leaned a little towards me.

Boy, this is a long elevator ride. I leaned towards her too, we were probably 4 inches apart but I wasn't thinking about that. _Why does she have to be like this? _

"Forget it," I said. "You're impossible." I leaned, 3 inches.

"You're insufferable." She leaned, 2 inches.

"You're -"

"Hey!" We jumped apart and looked at who yelled at us. It was a group of people, all with their phones out, recording. _Gods I regret this career sometimes_. I sighed and stepped out. I looked at Annabeth.

Option 1: Push through crowd, leaving Annabeth behind, and hope she follows without being trampled. Good option for making sure that people don't think we're dating, bad because she is still my friend and I don't want to leave her behind.

Option 2: Push through crowd, holding on to Annabeth. Good because it keeps our friendship intact, bad because it reinforces dating.

I looked at her again. We'll I don't have many friends. Best to keep them. I grabbed her arm and pushed my way through the crowd.

"Number?" I asked her.

She looked stunned and didn't reply.

"_Number?_" I asked.

"13."

It was close by, I knocked on the door and a girl opened it immediately. Annabeth and I slipped inside, and she closed the door. I looked at our rescuer, Annabeth's roommate. She was short with coffee colored skin and glowing golden eyes.

"Hazel?" I asked, surprised.

"Percy." She answered.

If Annabeth's her roommate then she probably told Hazel where she met me, so now Hazel knows my secret. Yay.

Well, one of them.

I groaned and walked towards the couches I could see. I flopped onto the couch and covered my face with my hands. I dragged my hands down my face and looked over at the girls.

"How's your week been?" I asked.

Hazel came over and sat next to me, Annabeth remained standing.

"Pretty crazy actually." Hazel told me, "My roommate came back from her therapy session claiming she had seen my celebrity boss at therapy. Fast forward a few days and I get a text message from the local gossip girl saying that Annabeth was _dating_ a local popstar and that everyone in the building needs to take pictures and post them. Now said local popstar is in my living room and he happens to be my boss. I knew it wasn't possible that they were dating, although they did show up at my door together holding hands, surrounded by paparazzi." She smirked at us.

We both glared at her. But neither of us fought back, we'll let her have her fun now, but she can never bring it up again.

"So how am I supposed to get home?" I asked.

"Not today, it's too crazy out there." Hazel said. I agreed, but it's already really awkward and me spending the night is going to make it even more awkward.

"Do you need to text Jason and Grover that you won't be coming home tonight?" Hazel asked.

"Why would they care?" I asked confused.

"Don't you live with them?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I live alone."

"Why are they always there then?" Hazel asked.

I shrugged. I did know though. It's the only place we can meet.

"You two are lucky to have each other." I said.

"Why?" Hazel asked.

"If we go into lockdown because of the virus, you two will have each other. Whereas the rest of us either live alone or with someone we hate."

"What do you mean 'the rest of us'?" Annabeth asked.

"Grover, Frank, Leo and I all live alone and Jason lives with his dad, who he hates. And Piper, Jason's girlfriend, lives with her dad, but they get along." I said. Then I got an idea. . .for later.

"Whom." Annabeth said.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she dismissed it, "Do you guys want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure." I said, _finally_ something _not_ awkward.

"I can't, I've got work to do." Hazel said, with a small smile.

Great, now it's awkward. Hazel went to her room to study and Annabeth sat on the one-seater to my left. We scrolled through movies for a while, trying to choose one. We decided that we were in a Disney mood. Annabeth said that she loves the songs in _Beauty and the Beast, _and I agreed to watch it in the hope I could hear her sing. I was not disappointed. As soon as the first song came on, Annabeth started to sing under her breath. She had a beautiful voice; it was soft and. . . hurt. Like she kept the constant hurt out of her regular voice but couldn't keep it out of her singing, it was too strong. I'm like that too, I constantly hold that pain out of my life, but if I want to sing well, I have to _feel _it. Considering I constantly feel pain I have to feel that too.

We were halfway through the movie, but I couldn't concentrate. I looked around the room and saw some pictures on the wall, I went to go look at them. There were a few photos of Hazel alone and one of her with Frank and below them on the wall was a singular photo of Hazel and Annabeth together. I searched the photos and the walls around me, Annabeth's face didn't appear again.

"Not a picture person, huh?" I asked her.

She cringed a little, "No. I hate photos."

"Same."

"Really? Your whole life is on camera."

"True, but I can still hate photos."

"Can you?"

_More arguing. _"Yes. There's a difference between the two. Filming a vlog is like having a conversation with someone but a photo. . . people can focus on every little detail; they can zoom in on ever little imperfection. Plus, I always blink in photos."

Annabeth let out an amused breath, "I just hate having my _face _on display in general. I hate people looking at me and I have no control who looks at it. Besides, I'm good with not seeing my face." I turned and stared intently at the photo of her. "Stop!"

I kept staring at the photo, until I saw her get up in the corner of my eye. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. . ." I conceded and she stopped walking.

"If you do a video with me." I told her. She cocked her head to the side.

"What?"

"A video. Let me prove that it's different." I pleaded with her.

"Fine." She said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"I'm just doing this to prove you wrong."

"Of course you are." I should have known.

My hand went instinctively to my neck where I usually hang my camera, but it wasn't there. It was in my car.

"I don't have my camera." I said.

"Just use your phone."

"This is a momentous occasion, Annabeth. Camera is better."

"Fine." She grabbed my keys from the coffee table and went to the room that Hazel had disappeared to before. The two of them came out and Hazel left with the keys.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Just like what?" Annabeth asked.

"She didn't argue."

"Well, she's Hazel, she's not me."

I nodded. When Hazel came back with the camera, I turned it on and focused it on Hazel.

"Thank you for your services." I said. Hazel bowed dramatically and left to go study. I trained the camera onto Annabeth. "How do you feel?" I asked.

She thought for a second, "Normal."

"I was right!"

"This is different." She feebly argued.

"No, it's not, here," I pulled up a stool and made her sit, "talk to the camera."

She looked straight at the camera and her eyes widened a tiny bit, "Yeah, see. This is awkward too!"

"No, it's not! Look at me." She raised her eyes to me again and she relaxed a bit. "Okay, now I'll move the camera in front of my face." Then I did that. She got the same look of fear again. "C'mon, use your imagination!"

"It's hard!"

"No, it's not, try harder."

We practiced for another 10 minutes. I got a lot of great footage, but Annabeth still wasn't comfortable in front of a camera.

"You are just faking this to make yourself seem right." I decided.

"No, I'm not!"

"We'll try again later, when you least expect it."

Annabeth and I hung out for a bit longer before Hazel came out of her study bubble. We cooked up a simple meal, after we ate, we were all pretty tired from the day. They set up a bed on the couch for me and we parted ways.

"Goodnight!" Hazel said in her cheerful, Hazel way.

"Goodnight." Annabeth and I replied in unison.

The girls went off into a room, I guess they shared one. As I lay on my couch-bed, I realized something.

_I am okay. _

I'm good.

No worries.

_No _panic attacks.

I guess Annabeth's house is a safe space. Now that I think about it, I am a little worried about having a panic attack and embarrassing myself in front of them. That's why my plan for the future is a good one.

**~Page break~ **

**A/N: I was going to end it here, but I don't really feel like it so. . . hopefully this chapter is longer, long enough. **

Hazel POV

I woke up to the sunlight streaming through the window, birds chirping and the sweet sound of. . . Percy and Annabeth fighting? I rubbed my eyes and swung my legs out of bed. I opened the door and saw Percy and Annabeth in the kitchen, a bowl of, what looked like, pancake batter between them.

"Two drops!" Percy said.

"No!" Annabeth responded and grabbed his arm.

"It's not going to hurt you!"

"I don't want it!"

I saw a little blue bottle of food coloring in Percy's hand. He squeezed it and a few drops squirted into the bowl of batter.

"No!" Annabeth cried and let go of his arm.

"Yes!" Percy said and happily mixed the batter, turning it a bright blue. That's when he noticed me. "Good morning, Hazel!"

"Morning." I responded and walked over. "Good morning, Annabeth." I said slyly.

"It is _not _a good morning." She said with an angry glare at Percy. He turned around.

"It will be once you have these pancakes." He responded.

She scoffed. I laughed.

I grabbed my phone and sat down on a couch to wait. A notification popped up from Frank. He sent me a cartoon panda gif with the words _Good Morning! _written around it in bright cheery letters. I couldn't help but smile.

"Oooh," a voice came from the kitchen, I looked over and Percy and Annabeth were leaning on the top of the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen, "Whatcha smiling at, Hazel?" Percy asked.

"Nothing." I said and put my phone down.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Annabeth said.

"Is something burning?" I asked even though there was no burning smell.

Percy started to look back when Annabeth said, "Don't look back, Percy." She smiled at me, "It's a trap. Hazel, we are going to cook the rest of these pancakes and then we'll talk about this."

They cooked up the rest of the blue pancakes.

**A/N: Sorry there's no ending, my dad just told me that my sister, who lives 1 hour away, has to borrow my computer for a few . . . **

**Months. **

**I'll try to figure something out but this may be my last chapter for a while. **

**ILY **


End file.
